Cosmos shine on thee
by Shortchannel4
Summary: A mighty cosmic being takes an interest in Morrigan, Anita the most powerful darkstalker out there, is investigating. Teenaged B.B. Hood gives in to her adolescent needs and things are just getting rather weird. Rated T for some adult moments.
1. Plans

* * *

Anita, a young pretty woman not in even in her twenties yet, wearing a blue hat and a similar matching long blue button-down dress, just finished preparing all her cups of tea as she placed them on a tray. She walked out into her living room where on her long table where 5 highly unusual guests. As she walked past the table, she gave the tea to each of her guests, starting with an average enough looking young blonde girl,of german origin, her appearances was that of "mid-teens". Then she went on and gave tea to a blue haired woman, who distinguishes herself with white cat ears on the top of her head and large white furred clawed hands, the rest of her curious body was covered with a long trench coat. The next one was a normal looking man, with silvery short hair with streaks of blue and long sideburns that ran down his face, he had "beastly" touch on him though. Her next guests were a pair of twins, of Chinese ethnicity, one with completely blue skin, both dressed in ancient Chinese garb. With that she placed her own tea on the table and walked to the end of the living room, removing her hat and placing it on a hook. Her two long brown pigtails flowed down on to her waist as she walked back and sat down. She said nothing as she started sipping her tea, her guests dared said nothing at all, they all respected her highly, they all kind of feared her as well, despite she being a nice enough girl. There went two minutes of silence before she spoke suddenly

"So Felicia, I noticed you're not wearing the nun dress, are you still a nun?" Felicia, the cat lady, was taken by surprise at this.

"Ummm.. I" She said nervously before the answers came out. "Me and...the church had a falling out..." She said, Anita stood silent for a moment.

"You still run the orphanage, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, yes...of course" She again said nervously. Anita took on a smile that finally penetrated her usual emotionless attitude tonight.

"Need not be uncomfortable around me Felicia, I know you're all a little confused to why I would call you all of a sudden, which brings us to the business at hand" She said her face becoming serious. Her voice, despite her age, was filled with wisdom and the kind of sternness that great leaders come too. "We have a problem people" She said as everyone stared at her with confused looks as she stood up. "There has been...disturbances in the cosmos for a while now, at first they didn't worry me much...but now" She said walking around, putting her hands on the Blue skinned beauty, cuasing a shiver of excitement and nervousness to run through her... "but I sense them now, whatever they are...they are here." She said as she walked back to her seat.

"What do you mean? Who are they?" Said the blue-skinned girl whom she just touched.

"My dear Hsien-ko, they are not of this Earth, or the Makai. They are beings of celestial origins" She said standing up again.

"Cosmic beings...like Pyron?" Said the man.

"Pyron? perhaps, but they are different, they are...lost, unsure. Still they produce a threat" She continued walking around the table. "We've all lost loved ones in our past battles and we still struggle today, despite all of the improvements we have bestowed upon the earth. People like B.B. Hood running around and causing trouble, our cold relationship Makai and most of all the rebuilding of this world, which you've all done much for, and for that I thank you all" They all looked with half smile, faintly. "But I'm not about to let some pissed off gods come in and screw everything that we've done" She sad slamming her fist on the table, rattling the table and causing some of the tea to spill, this was the reason why everyone was nervous. Anger in her eyes, like fire, her fist had actually cracked the table.

"So what are you suggesting?" said the other twin.

"We strike first" She said. "Their energies have subsided...they are dormant...except for one"

* * *

Morrigan was in shock, she could not believe a man just walked out of a night with her. His exact words "Ohh, I gotta run, here's my card, call me" That was 10 minutes ago, she still sat at that bar, ignoring all men advancing and hitting on her. Then finally she took his card and walked outside the bar, her demonic appendages withdrawn for the moment and wearing normal human female garb, revealing garb at that point. She walked to where he supposedly lived, went up the apartment building.

She was at hid door, at that point she revealed her true nature, bat wings appearing out her back, two smaller ones from the sides of her head. Her clothes were replaced with a black one piece suit, adorned with white plumage that barely covered her chest. From her suit to her legs ran purple stockings, adorned with bat decorations on them, ending with black high-heel boots. She revealed her form as a demonic being, a succubus. Though that does regulate one's morality...nor one's attractiveness.

She didn't bother knocking, she didn't need too, she just phased through.

It was a small apartment, one bedroom, bathroom and living room. There he was, sleeping, that attractive man that she desired tonight, on the couch. He ruined her cheery mood she usually had for today. "Look at him, I'll just get my weekly fill and begone." She stretched her arm, awakening him, making him float slowly towards her.

He was young handsome man, probably mid twenties or younger, a crew cut hairstyle, and a small sexy-beard as his only facial hair. He was dressed the same way she met him, with jeans and a white polo.

He stared upon her, but his eyes were dreaming, open, yet dreaming. She stopped him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looked at his dreamy eyes. He was a highly attractive man, she desired his energy, it would quench her for a while. Then she kissed him,, slowly and tenderly, her goal being to try to suck up some of his life force, like a being of herself does.

"I don't kill, even though you pissed me off" She said that before she realized that his breath was without energy. "What the?" She said getting her lips free, he was still unconscious, his eyes still open though. She kissed him again, this time more sternly and forcibly. She still got nothing, she backed away again and was met with a surprise. His eyes...they were looking at her, he was playing possum all this time. He was also moving, his hands were rising, Morrigan was surprised. "How the hell?"

"You see my dear, you can't suck out my life like a lowly man" He said as he gently grabbed the side of her face. "Because I'm not "man"" He said as he kissed her himself, Morrigan was too shocked to back away and as his soft lips kissed her, she became weak. Her body was not supporting herself, she wasn't holding him anymore, he was holding her, around her hips.

He withdrew his lips from hers as her mouth opened. She tried to speak, to tell him "What are you and let go off me!" But she couldn't. Partly because her breath didn't reach her mouth and partly because she didn't want him to let go.

* * *

Any hardcore fans please contact me.

Yes this is a romance story, though it is a prequel to planned action one.


	2. Desirable Assault

* * *

The apartment was empty the next morning, much to the disappointment to it's soon to be guests. The door was suddenly blown upon by force, as the blonde German girl stood there, with her fist, showing it as the cause. The silver-haired man then quickly came in, in a beastly nature, crawling on all fours and sniffing around.

"No one here" He said as Anita entered once again in her simple blue dress, after the german girl.

"You sure, Jon? Good display of strength there, Emily" She said patting the blonde on the back.

"Thank you Miss, And I vould think that the place is empty, but therve vas definitely somevthing that vas here" She said in her accented English.

"Jon?" She said to the man.

"Yeah, Sniff Sniff definitely something here, Sniff , there was a Darkstalker here...and something else..." He said continuing to sniff. Suddenly a familiar smell came to him, his nostrils packing with the familiar smell of demon. "Something, Sniff ...noble...succubus...Morrigan!" He said getting up.

Anita quickly looked around for any signs of struggle, there doesn't seem to have been, at least not the kind of damage you would expect a Darkstlaker to commit. She walked towards Jon, looking at him in the eyes "Well I think our friend from Makai had a friendly meeting with the being, I'm gonna have to talk to her about this...and her irresponsibilities are getting on my nerves" She said as she walked past him continuing to inspect the room.

"Don't tell me you're going to Makai" Said Jon putting his hands on her shoulders in a pleading way. She turned around, looking at him again.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, my dear Lycan" She said touching his face sternly, before she walked away from the apartment.

* * *

"What happened?" Said Morrigan as she felt herself regaining her senses, though she still could not open you're eyes.

"You screwed up honey...and we may pay for it" Said another voice inside of her. Morrigan was weakened, she was disoriented, breathing with difficulty and barely had any strength at all.

"Ughhhh"She moaned as she opened her eyes, he took notice at the fact that her hands were chained to a of rocky wall above her, forward of her was a cliff, she looked up and saw the skies of Makai, her home realm. Her original clothes were still on, but her wings were gone due to her condition of de-powerment. She decided to close her eyes again, just for a minute, suddenly she felt a hand lift her chin gently. She opened her eyes and saw him...the man whom she tried to invade his dreams and desires, to get his energy. He was dressed in a loose fitting shirt and pants, white and black respectively. Now she was at his mercy, she was weakened below human levels and he could probably have his way with her. However, this being should be considerably powerful to summon himself back to Makai, and her as well; and to weaken Morrigan Aensland, one of the most powerful beings in existence, well a being like that wouldn't bother wasting time with physical desires, it was confusing. "What...are you?" She said weakly.

"Questions best answered at a later time my dear" He said as he moved in and kissed her cheek. "Great...he's toying with me" She said to herself, his hand still lifted her head gently as he delivered kisses to her left cheek. She really wished he would stop, though her thoughts of this weren't exactly clear. She now sensed no malice in him, so why is he doing this? Why is he toying with her like this? It was driving her crazy, but in her fatigued and disoriented state she could not do a thing but let him continue. Every kiss was like a patch of warmness landing on her skin, she felt pleasure off course, but she still wasn't happy. He moved down to her neck and started to kiss her there, still holding her face gently.

"His lips at least are enjoyable, better be someone handsome then an ugly one" she said to herself. He wasn't being like a perv, he was more...like a vampire, not in a literal sense, she knew he wasn't one, she could tell, but the little resistance brought up by her made it that way. He continued kissing her neck, Morrigan let out a soft moan, spontaneously and much to her surprise. "Great now he thinks I'm enjoying this...Am I?" She couldn't believe how quickly she was succumbing, how weak she was. He kissed her neck quite strongly, in a sucking motion

"He sure knows how to play" That kiss likely left a hickie on her neck. He backed his face a moment

"Now's my chance to resist, for my dignity at least"

She turned away her face, he was going to kiss her on the lips again, she wasn't going to be easy. But she was much too weak to stop him from gently bringing her face to him again. He caressed her cheek before his second attempt to kiss her, but she would not give up. She pucked her lips inside her mouth, removing them as targets and once again turned away her face. He effortlessly bought her face back towards him, but there was still the matter of her lips. He bought his other hand at her cheek and was now holding her face with both of them. He gently rubbed her cute cheeks softly, much to her dismay.

"No, I gotta...breathe...open" She said as her lips were out in the open again, and a few seconds later she felt his lips on her. The kiss came fast, yet soft "Tender...like last time...damn him" she said to herself as the kiss continued, Morrigan was enjoying it, whether she liked it or not. There was moisture in their lips, at least Morrigan's. He stopped for a moment, gently holding her face with his right hand.

"Sorry for coming out too strong, but for a succubus, I think there is no such word" He said finally. Morrigan then gathered the strength to say something, to reply.

"Right... you are.." She said before she closed her eyes, she was out again...at the moment. The being let her go as she dropped on her knees, her chains keeping her from falling. He patted her on the head.

"Not much fun when you've fainted" He started unchaining her bounds on her wrists, he caught her before she fell, placing her head gently on the ground. He knelled next to her, once again caressing her cheek. "We shall meet soon, my dear succubus" He said as he leaned in and kissed her again, before right then and in that position he disappeared into silvery smoke.


	3. Inner Meeting

"So I told Daniel yesterday, hey stop cooking that meat with blue fire, it gives it a funny taste" Said one demon to the other as they both laughed, their appearances were basically almost human except one had two horns at the side of his heads and the other had a one coming from his forehead. They dressed in armor and their hair styles were also certainly not "modern" in terms of humans. They were both standing in front a of a lone castle sitting behind them, guarding it's gates.

"Ha ha...those crazy cat-men...hey what the?" Said the other one as a portal appeared in front of them. They quickly materialized swords in their hands as the stranger popped through, a blue-dressed human looking young woman with a blue hat. "It's...It's" Anita was already in front of them and calmly lowered their swords with her hands.

"I need to speak with you're mistress" She said.

"Umm I'm sorry, respected Darkstalker, but we haven't seen her since yesterday, in fact we're kind of worried ourselves" Said the other demon man. Anita looked at them with a grin, knowing they were nervous around her, like many of the beings in Makai. In fact she was basically one of the few people on Earth who can go to Makai legally, since they are honored guests.

"I see, well then please tell her to visit me at my home, thank you, little demons" She said turning around, before she went through the portal one of them said.

"Are you truly the "Saviour"?" He said. Anita said nothing as she went through the portal and left the red skied Makai realm, leaving the confused demons there.

* * *

Felicia was walking in the night, even in her trench coat, might one ask how a beauty like her can dare brave the night in the city? Well for one, she can crush all who dare try anything, second Anita has taken strong tactics against criminals in this city, Anita was a highly respected public figure, both on Earth and Makai. Felicia continued walking, trying to ignore her non-threatening stalker.

"You've never been good at this, you're not a cat you know" She said as her stalker jumped in front of her. He was a werewolf, one with blue hair and silvery steaks. He had ripped jeans covering his lower body. He was quite imposing, fearsome if you didn't know who he was. Then he changed form, back into that of the human Jon, he looked quite wild without a shirt and ripped jeans. Felicia walked passed him, completely ignoring him. She stopped however and said "Well...stop standing there like an idiot and walk me home". She said flirtatiously.

Indeed Jon waisted no time in replying to her request, he stood by her side, the woman he's always had a crush on. Mostly because of her beauty, but then getting to know her, her caring personality, her good-natured kind soul. Although recently, she seems to have been more serious, though her kindness still loomed.

Seeing a man without his shirt and a cat-woman walking down the street really wasn't anything odd theses days, Darkstalkers have been accepted into society in this part of the world, northern America and some parts of Europe, all thanks to everyone's efforts. Elsewhere was another story...

They both had light conversation as they finally reached "Felicity House", Felicia's orphanage, moved into the middle of the city, smacked between two apartment buildings, dwarfing the small two-story house. "Shhh, the tykes are sleeping" Said Felicia as they stopped their conversation.

"Well this is goodbye for tonight, Kitty" said Jon scratching Felicia's shin, he could feel her purr, which sent chills in his spine. Normally she would slice anyone's face if they called her "Kitty", but this Jon, he said in a warm and affectionate way. His crush on her was no secret, even though he hasn't admitted it with words. She kind of lost his interest when she became a nun, but recently after her excommunication he's been around again. She turned from him ready to enter he orphanage, but at the doorknob she stopped.

"Why don't you just admit you love me?" she said not looking back.

"I do" He said finally, after all these years he admitted it. She turned around to face him, but he was gone. Felicia sighed and turned around, she entered Felicity house. . The entrance room was dark, she really couldn't see so when she closed the door and turned around she suddenly felt male lips land on hers, it was Jon, hiding on the darkness, waiting to strike. He had the woman he loved in his arms...finally.

* * *

Morrigan woke up quickly, she was on the ground, her head hurt slightly. Then she remembered everything as she got back up, her strength was back. She summoned her wings to her, all 4 of them and quickly transported back to her castle. She ignored everyone and talked to none of her worried subjects, she quickly went to her room and fell to the floor, knees first.

"What is wrong with me...?" She said.

"Come to me, you need me, you've pushed me aside" Said another voice in her.

"I've never pushed you away...I'm just pissed right now" Replied Morrigan.

"Meditate, sister and meet me" Said the other voice as it was gone. Morrigan sighed and stayed in that position for a while, then she crossed her legs and came into the lotus position. She took a deep breath and emptied her thoughts, going into her own mind. So Morrigan's perception changed, she was no longer in her room at Makai. Everything around her was black, she was still in the lotus position. Everything was quiet for a moment before she felt a kiss on her cheek followed by a feminine giggle. She opened her eyes and was greeted by another beautiful creature like herself. Her one piece instead of being black like Morrigan's, were red and her stockings were blue instead of purple, but with the same bat-wing designs. Her hair was shorter and of a purple color, as opposed to Morrigan's long green hair.

"Hello, Lilith" Said Morrigan as she was embraced by her hug. Warmness filled her soul as the other succubus kissed her cheek again.

"We need to talk, Morri" She said.

"I know..."

"Not taking into account our dealing with that thing, man, whatever you called him. He was just a catalyst, you've been feeling depressed lately, like so bored and sick of life, like you have no meaning to exist anymore" She said seriously having her hand on Morrigan's shoulder.

"But..."

"But nothing, that gloominess represses my cheerful personality, therefore yours, I don't like to see you sad, Morri, you look cuter with a smile" She said scratching Morrigan's chin. Morrgian did let out a small smile. "There we go" Lilith kissed her cheek again.

"You're always there when I need you Lilith" Said Morrigan as she hugged the other succubus, pinning her down on the floor and returning her kisses.

"This is the great thing about having another personality in you, you're never alone" She said as Morrigan continued her kissed assault, pecking her neck softly. Morrigan looked at the eyes of her half, they were beautiful, too beautiful for someone else to have. "I've always loved you for saving me, you know that". Morrigan said nothing as she put her head on Lilith's chest, staring into the darkness that surrounded her. Lilith put her arms around her "It's Ironic that you're in this position, I was like that when you saved me" She said stroking Morrigan's soft hair.

"You sure that you don't feel trapped?" Said Morrigan.

"No never, being in you're mind is never boring, we're the same you and I, I do what you do, think what you do, it's only here when we're different, unless I tell you when you're about to do stupid things" She said gently kissing Morrigan's head.

"But there's still that..."

"Being..." Replied Lilith seriously. "He managed to do that to us, how? I don't know...but maybe, if confront him again, we may learn why" Said Lilith still stroking her hair. "We've always loved men, and women too, but this man, he has us choked, we weaken when we're near him. We have to admit we do feel attracted to him, quite strongly, I'm not sure, we've never felt this kind of attraction, maybe that's why we're weak around him" Lilith felt Morrigan's feelings of weakness when she was shackled and that guy was kissing her neck, and they enjoyed it, that' what really frustrated everything.

"Will do, but first we have someone to visit" Said Morrigan still on Lilith's chest, they both grinned and giggled at the thought..

* * *

Authors note: Well I'm already starting JonxFelicia, to stop people from thinking that I'm going for AnitaxJon. Lol I just read the first pages of the UDON comics, Morrigan kills a man to take his soul, he wasn't really after her in the first place lol, she just waited for him to sleep and bam! In this continuity she used to do that, but she was forced by a certain someone to stop and seek alternatives. 


	4. Anita's Wrath

_2 years ago_

"One important thing, you and you're fellow succubus will stop killing men to fill you're appetite" Said a 17 year old Anita to Morrigan across a small table in Morrigan's castle. Behind Morrigan were 5 incubus, they were fearsome 7-foot warriors, each having red dragon-hide armor, wings, and large swords. They were the male equivalent to Succubus.

"What? You can't tell me to not do what we do! It's our nature" Said Morrigan with an angry look.

"It's also human nature to hate, but if they can stop clinging to superficial hates, then you can find alternatives to replenish you're energy, I've researched, there are, so you better start working" Said Anita looking at Morrigan with powerful eyes.

"And if we don't?"

"I'll kill anyone who disregards this treaty, as simple as that" She said. Morrigan backed down, Anita could kill her, even after duplicating her powers by absorbing Lilith. "Next thing, I'm gonna need you to take you're role as leader of this realm more seriously, we gotta minimize and control immigration from here to earth" Morrigan stood silent as she continued to listen. "People come from here to earth over the centuries, they see humans, who can't defend themselves and think of them as nothing, but food and playthings. No wonder they are how they are..." Morrigan interrupted her saying.

"But Humans are weak, such weak creatures don't deserve to live" As she said that Anita materialized a gigantic curved sword in her hand and bought it down on the table, the sword was bigger than her, it was a wonder how she can carry it. The most intriguing thing about the sword is at the end, there was a small inward curve that had spines inside of it. Morrigan stepped back as her incubus guards armed themselves. "The Dhylec..."Said Morrigan referring to the sword.

"You forget little Succubus that I AM HUMAN, and am I weak?" Said Anita pointing her sword to Morrigan. The incubus were ready to fight, though they wondered whether they would survive.

"No..." Morrigan answered. "But you're not human either" Said Morrigan at the sight of the empowered darkstalker.

"Yes I am, test my blood, you'll get AB type, nothing from Makai in my body, I am pure human, but..." She said as her sword dematerialized. "It doesn't make me any less of a Dalkstalker...And eventually humans will evolve into something greater..."

* * *

_Present_

Morrigan appeared in Anita's house, she wanted to talk to her, she heard and she knows she did. However once she did teleport inside her house, she felt that same damn sword on her throat. The Dhylec's sharp edge was inches away from striking her neck. Anita stood at her side, with the huge sword in hand.

"I don't care whether you're a lowly vampire or the ruler of Makai, no one barges in my house like that" She said holding the sword to Morrigan's neck.

"I...I..."

"I what? I'm an irresponsible slut who doesn't do her duties and makes everyone's life on earth miserable? Is that it?" The blow came to Morrigan, as Anita still held the Dhylec to the Succubus' throat. "We have a lot to talk about, and you have a lot to answer for" She said withdrawing the sword from Morrigan's neck. Anita kinetically binded the Succubus, causing her to fall on her knees, unable to move. Despite the humiliation she was putting her though, Morrigan didn't feel angry at the girl, she understood her anger...it was her fault. Anita walked further in the room, ignoring her subjugated guest. The room was like small monastery, with a small Buddha statue at the wall, and the Dhylec directly reappearing directly above it, latched on at the wall nicely. Next to the Dhylec was a small headless doll that Morrigan recognized Anita used to carry around, it was kind of disturbing she still had it.

When Morrigan could move again, she stood up and walked behind the 5'6 girl who was standing in front of the Buddha statue, half expecting Anita to turn around and kick her. She put her hands on her shoulders, Morrigan already cast her aroma on the room, although Anita could block it our effortlessly, she hatched up a small plan to get the human on her good side again. She whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, little one..." Anita turned around fiercely, Morrigan thought she was going to hurt her again. But she just looked at her with her fierce eyes.

"SORRY DOESN"T CUT IT!" She screamed, Morrigan was almost sure she was gonna blast her, fortunately she didn't it. Anita turned around again and Morrigan once again placed her hands on her shoulders and rubbed them lightly.

"Please...let me make it up to you, just lower you're defenses for me... I'm not going to hurt you" Anita wasn't one to succumb easily to a Succubus' aroma, but Morrigan despite her disregard for human life and her irresponsible ways, was not an evil person, nor was she power-hungry. So Anita lowered the blocks in her mind that shielded her from Morrigan's aroma. Instantly she felt lighter as she began to have thoughts...of Morrigan.

"I must say, I've never had these kinds of thoughts...for women...and yet here I am strongly attracted by you're powers. You truly are the ultimate Succubus" She said in a more gentle voice.

"Thank you...please sit down" She said as she guided Anita to a chair nearby and sat her there. She went behind her continued rubbing her shoulders. As she did that she thought about Anita, how she's been over the years. She resented the fact, that although she was more powerful than her, she treated her rather lowly, like threatening her and humiliating her like now, in fact she really hated that . However she doesn't hate Anita, or anything close to that, in fact she kind of admired her. She was an honorable soul, who fights for justice. "Even if it is for the lowly kind and humans" She thought. Plus she also liked Anita because she was pretty "Very pretty". She moved her hands and released her pigtails, as beautiful straight brown hair flowed from her head. Morrigan was prepared to receive objections, but Anita didn't say anything. She's never seen her without the pigtails, she was never one concerned with looks. "She's just naturally pretty" Though Morrigan as she continued massaging Anita's shoulders. "You have a lot of knots in you're back, you're too tense, you need to relax and loosen up" Said Morrigan to Anita.

"That's because I'm all work and no play, unlike a certain Queen of Makai" She said sarcastically to Morrigan.

"Oh, don't tease me like that, as powerful as you are, you gotta relax sometimes and just enjoy life" Said Morrigan now working on her neck.

"Just shut up and keep massaging..." She said, this what Morrigan kind of gets frustrated about. Her disregard of her position and her verbal abuse like she was some kind of servant. She was a centuries old Succubus being belittled by a nineteen year old human girl. It frustrated more that she could not defend herself, as Anita would probably blast her through the wall, and then beat her even more.

"But if I make her a friend..." She thought. She continued massaging Anita's neck.

"I swear Morrigan, if you try anything funny I'll..."Anita was interrupted by herself as she let out a small moan "Crap..." She thought. Morrigan knew where to touch her, the vulnerable areas on her nervous system that make a human just...calm down. The tense tendons on Anita's back just coming loose, relaxing. Anita thought that maybe she was enjoying this a little too much. Morrigan noticed Anita's breaths getting shorter, and she snickered at it. She was being turned on...

"Good, it's working, even the most powerful can't..." Morrigan thought before she finished that self-rant and realized that although Anita was succumbing to her, she was only letting her, and if she wanted too, she could block it out again and feel nothing for her...and then likely kick her ass. She felt kind of empty at the thought still. She continued relaxing Anita with her massage, relaxing her stiffness and removing all the kinks in her muscles and then decided to take the next small step. She removed the right shoulder strap of Anita's dress, revealing more of her shoulder skin and her white bra strap. Morrigan was once again surprised when Anita said nothing, and promptly resumed continuing massaging that shoulder. As the minutes passed on, Anita let out a few moans in between and her breaths were getting shorter. Morrigan finally leaned in and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Morrigan..." Said Anita in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sorry..." She said lying as she continued to rub her shoulder gently, doing her "magic". "Just a couple of more minutes ans she'll be down". She continued massaging, putting her hands in her dress and going down her back, causing goosebumps to rise up Anita's body. She massaged her middle back, getting a feel of her bra from behind. She once again leaned in and nuzzled her neck, immediately as she did that, Anita's hand grabbed her face and bought it next to hers.

"Listen, if you wanna do this, fine, but there are two rules. Firstly you're not gonna get me in bed, so take that little hope you had out of you're head, second, my clothes will be staying on today, if you try anything I will actually hurt you" She said slightly un-gripping her face. "But keep doing what you just did, it feels...nice" Anita released Morrigan's face, Morrigan now excited walked in front of Anita, taking a good look at her. With her hair loose and the pinkness that came into her cheeks, she looked much lively then usual. She looked innocent and gentle, not the hardened face she usually had on. "She isn't pretty, she's beautiful" Thought Morrigan as she gently placed herself on Anita's lap, cupping her face with her left hand. She gently kissed Anita's rosy cheek, as more redness appeared on it. "Damn, she is good" Thought Anita as she continued being nuzzled by the succubus, Morrigan wings had disappeared at the moment, so they won't get in the way. In fact Anita just now noticed that Morrigan's clothes had changed, she had some type of slightly provocative Asian style massage therapist outfit.

Anita's face being caressed by the succubus, she's been with a man once, but she's never thought about women like this. Morrigan's power was truly strong, off course she was only letting her have her way cause she didn't think it was threatening experience, besides letting Morrigan have her way should control her nature for a while afterwards. She felt Morrigan unconsciously drawing her energy as she continued kissing her. "Damn Succubus, she's getting me tired" Thought Anita as she felt Morrigan's lips on her neck. Anita soflty took Morrigan's face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Yup, I'm definitely gotten in too deep." she said as she continued kissing Morrigan. This was all caused by Morrigan, not her though or at least that's Anita told herself. It was nothing but hugs and kisses from there...

* * *

_1 hour later_

Morrigan's head on top Anita's stomach looked at the ceiling, their clothes stayed on during the whole ordeal, Morrigan had her energy fill and Anita no longer had any such thoughts of her or any woman for that matter. She looked at Morrigan, patting her on the head "I can't stay mad at her" She thought. She said to Morrigan "If you thought you could get a new friend by doing that...well it worked" Morrigan smiled away from her, trying not to get noticed of her smugness. "I am proud of you in one thing, there hasn't been any Succubus related deaths since the treaty, you're not such a bad ruler, but we still need to talk about you're immigration policies..."

* * *

Authors Note: Hmmn I think I did too much there, but that's how Morrigan handles her problems lol. Just seducing everyone in her way. 


	5. The General

Morrigan sat in the middle of the room, not listening to Anita rant on about how she could control the immigration problem. While Anita slowly explained a due process where by eliminating the whole feudal society in Makai and assuming total control of the Makai goverment, with no feuding families, just her and her dynasty, a complete autocrat power, she would raise living standards.

"Hey are you even listening?!" Screamed Anita, causing Morrigan to snap back from her daydream.

"Oh, uh...yeah yeah" Said Morrigan trying to see if she would buy the act.

"Ok, but enough about Makai for now. Tell me little Succubus, did you encounter..." Before Anita finished, Morrigan already knew what she was gonna say.

"A being of unknown origin?" She said.

"Yes...what happened?" Said Anita now with a worried look on her face. "What did it do to you...?" Morrigan slightly blushed at Anita's caring attitude.

"Ummm...He...didn't really do anything to me...but he has the power to disable my own powers and well...I can't really explain" Anita walked up to her and placed her fingers at the side of her head.

"Then don't...just relax, little succubus" The "little succubus" nickname she had for her was getting rather old, but Anita said it affectionately now, instead of the belittling way she used too. Morrigan closed her eyes as Anita's eyes became white. Morrigan took deep breathes as Anita prowled the recent events in her mind, mostly her encounter with the being. After she finished, Anita stepped back for a moment. Morrigan noticed she had a confused look on her face, before suddenly Anita burst into laughter.

"What the hell? What's so damn funny? So you find it amusing?" Said Morrigan as Anita fell to the floor, still laughing. Morrigan went to her, picking her up by her dress, she didn't care what she did, she wasn't gonna take this. "Yes, yes I do" She continued laughing, with Morrigan still grabbing to her, with an irritated look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I just thought he was an evil being, but I sensed that he's not malicious..." She said still laughing. "And the way he just smothers you, you were so helpless..." She continued laughing, Morrigan just let her go as she dropped to the floor, still laughing. After a minute of Morrigan staring at the laughing Anita, she got up slowly with a smile on her face, still probably holding laughter. "Ok, Ok...This specific being just wants to play with you Morrigan, I suggest you play with him back" She said giving another small giggle. "And try not fainting again"

Morrigan gave her a really dirty look... As Anita looked at her still holding her laughter. She irritated Succubus approached her. Anita felt Morrigan's embrace, her head squishing against her bust. Her sexual thoughts of Morrigan were gone due to her putting the mental blocks, but she felt a certain platonic warmness towards her now.

"Who'd ever thought I'd consider this slut a friend?...Damn, she really has big boobs" She thought, although her own breasts were far from small, but not D-cup like Morrigan's. She soon felt a kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you soon...friend" Said Morrigan as she teleported.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Kenya_

The Russian roulette, a gamble of life and death, 3 people and a revolver with three bullets. This was in the middle of the Sahara plains, where a military camp was established. All the soldiers looked at three men, Darkstalker sympathizers, about to forcefully risk their lives for someone's amusement. That someone was a 15 year old girl, commander of all those soldiers, though she had an AK-47 on her back and combat boots , the rest of her clothes weren't soldier like. She wore a small black dress that reached her knees, showing off some of her skin, which was tanned due to the sun. She was a blond, a pretty young girl who had a good body and good "features" for someone her age. She wore a red bandanna that covered her head above her eyes, this was General Hood, a former dark hunter. Over the years, she couldn't let Anita's work go all around the globe, all this talk of human and Darstalkers living together in peace "bullshit fairy tales" she often said, so she led a coup in south Africa. She established a puppet president and made an army quickly, leading these armies, she captured all the neighboring African countries, reaching Kenya. She rose anti-Darkstalker sentiment all throughout Africa, no one cared about race anymore, about wars, oil and diamonds, they only cared about killing Darkstalkers. With this new African super nation, whose economy was reaching the European Union's, she was the true power behind the power. Very few people knew her as nothing more than some apparent south African child soldier, even though her origins weren't in Africa at all. However, less people knew that she had lust for killing that needed to be quenched daily.

The roulette started, the first man put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing, a sigh of relief came from the man as he passed it to the next one. A look of disappointment came into the general's face. The next man put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, nothing.

"Damn it" Said the general softly.

The last man put the gun to his head, nervously he hesitated to pull the trigger. The general pulled out her AK, pointing it at him.

"Do it" She said. The man hesitantly pulled the trigger, expecting to die...Noting again. A sigh of relief came to his face. "NO, MY FUN WILL NOT BE RUINED!" She said as she fired her AK, plunging the bullets into all three men, killing them instantly. Their bodies on the ground, blood oozing from them, she turned around, heading back into the camp. The soldiers knew her blood thirst, and they did not want to anger her in any way, so they just began picking up the bodies to dispose of them.

A young 20 year old recruit, standing there looking at the dead soldiers and then at the general, muttered softly to himself.

"She's insane..." He said to himself. Suddenly General Hood looked at him, as if she heard him. "Uh oh..." The small 5'5 general was right in front of him, looking at him with an evil stare. The guy couldn't help but notice how cute she was though even as she pointed her AK under his chin.

"What's wrong little man, do you find me amusing?" She said to him, his nervousness drawing upon him feeling the cold metal barrel of the rifle under his chin.

"No mam!" He said slightly trembling.

"Good, otherwise you would be dead. You worthless scum piece of shit" She said as she turned around putting her AK on her back. Suddenly the general stopped a moment, like something crawling inside of her got a hold on her stomach. Ever since she hit puberty, her hormones have been raging, she thought she just needed to kill more, so that's what she did, Darkstalkers and humans alike. But in reality she craved something more, something she didn't want to crave. The human desire to mate, to copulate, the desire...for man, she had avoided this for 2 years, but it was gonna drive her crazy if she didn't act on it soon.

The man behind her was not very bad-looking either, he was some South African white boy drafted in her army. "Well..can't believe I'm gonna do this, but what the hell?" She said as she looked around, the rest of the soldiers but him were gone, so she turned around an faced him again. They were alone here...so no one else would listen.

"Hey bru!" she said with the South African accent she developed, the soldier turned around. Lack of shaving had given him a nice stubble, she liked that. He was 6'0, had a good body, tanned skin and brown hair. She approached the 20 year old man.

"Meet me in my tent at Zero hour, private...that's an order!"

* * *

Authors Note: Yes that is B.B. Hood, a teenager now and kind of a dictator. 


	6. BB's night

Warning this chapter actually has a "sex scene" or more like a "What happened" scene. But believe me it does not push the boundaries of the rating in any way.

* * *

In military speak, Zero Hour meant midnight, no doubt he wondered what the general wanted with him. Her tent was separated by several feet from the rest of the camp, making her more mysterious and fearful at the same time. He stepped in front of her tent, sighing in nervousness.

"Come in, private" She said from inside.

"Here we go..." He said as he stepped inside. The first thing he was met with was her dog Harry, sniffing his feet.

"Harry, go outside" Said the General as the dog complied. The soldier looked at her, she had changed her clothes, from that unusual black dress to a short skimpy pajama dress, it was red in color, she no longer had the bandana on hear head, letting her hair completely loose. He noticed also a weird looking basket on the floor, next to her bed, she sometimes carried it in battle.

She approached him, no doubt the man was struck with her beauty.

"General Hood mam, may I ask the reason for my order?" Said the soldier.

"Firstly, here we can drop the titles, Call me B.B. Or Just B if you want, secondly why would a girl call you to her tent at night" She said in a seductive voice. Off course he knew judging by her revealing attire and attitude what she wanted. She slid off one of her shoulder straps as she was a breath away from him. He was in a really uncomfortable position. "don't you want touch me...?"

"I..." Suddenly she pulled a 9mm to his head and her voice was back to that of a deranged psychopath.

"You don't think I'm pretty, is that it?" She said with the gun in hand.

"No, no...you're very beautiful...it's just...you're" She pulled back the gun, letting it fall on the floor, her voice back to seductiveness.

"Underage?..maybe in age only, I could fit in easily as an older girl if I wanted too..." She suddenlly thought of something else that might be making him uncomfortable. "you're not married or taken are you?" She said.

"No...But if I were to refuse?" He said expecting her to pull the gun again. However she stayed in her seductive mode.

"Then you'd die...and likely the rest of you're family too...It's an easy decision, I'm asking you to sleep with me...or die?" It's true what she said, it was an easy decision. He sighed as he looked at her beautiful but tainted blue eyes. With reluctance he put his hand on her face, caressing it softly, as she began to blush. She's never been touched like this, it was strangely warm and comforting. She put her head against his hard chest, resting it comfortably, as his arms embraced her. He began stroking her blond hair as his other hand continued caressing her cheek.

"I might as well enjoy this..." He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. B.B. Has never been kissed before, so it was a weird feeling at first when his lips touched hers. But she came to like kissing and everything that followed for that matter...

_30 minutes later_

The soldier was sitting in B.B.'s bunk bed, shirtless, thinking about what he just did. While B.B. was standing not too far away, just finishing putting her clothes back on. After she did, looking at him, seeing his discomfort. She once again pulled the gun to his head, he didn't really budge or seamed scared this time, he just continued sitting there.

"What you didn't enjoy this, I didn't please you're sexual desire enough?!" She said as he got up, rising above her. "He is really brave...or really stupid" She thought.

"It's not that General...erm B.B. Like I said I just felt uncomfortable about sleeping with an underaged girl..." He said, B.B. Sighed and pulled down the gun again.

"Yes I'm 15, but the point of the whole "underage" thing is too stop the taking of innocence, and believe me I am not innocent...Besides this whole thing was consensual right...well for you more or less, Ha!" She said with a small devilish laugh as she put her AK on her back again. She looked back at the man "You're worth keeping around, you've pleased me enough tonight" she said as she approached him, pecking his lips lightly. "Stay here for the night, I got some hunting to do" She said exiting the tent, with the exciting barks of Harry, both heading out into the African wilderness. The man buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell did I get myself into..."


	7. When fighting with a Cosmic being

Authors note: I gotta put some back story, cant make it pure romance, although most of it will be fleshed out in the sequel. Also battle!

* * *

Anita delved into a bad memory as she slept... 

_She was sixteen at the time, she had been roaming the world, trying to find her meaning in life while cleaning all the messes that her former caretaker, Dononovan, made...She had been following him around for years ever since he gave into his dark side and awakened her emotions, and her humanity._

_She was at Aensland castle, hiding from view. The army that Morrigan gathered at her defense were standing there, demons of all kinds, ready to defend. Opposite of her stood Demitri Maximoff, with an army composed mostly of vampires, but also with other traitorous Makai demons. Behind Morrigan was a 16-foot long red dragon, covered with war armor, and eyes darker than the night._

"_My queen, what shall I do?" Said the dragon to her._

"_Nothing yet, Xell, wait for my command" She said as she approached her vampiric foe. Covered in noble clothes, mostly blue in color, with a few red areas including the inside of his cape._

"_You're feeble attempts at stopping me will do more harm than good" Said Demitri to her._

"_I'm not going to let you take the throne...I don't care if you killed Pyron...it's mine by birthright." Replied Morrigan. _

"_Morrigan, be reasonable...surrender..." Said Demitri with a smile. He was only a few feet away from her now. "Be my queen..."_

"_Bite me..." Replied Morrigan. "And to think I actually used to have a crush on him, I'm a sucker for strong men"_

"_Oh I will...believe me" Said Demitri preparing to call his attack. Suddenly between them appeared another being. Another vampire, he was a south Asian man, with a long dread for hair, dressed nobly with colors nearly matching Demitri, holding the Dhylec sword, but completely blood red. He had an evil grin in his face and Morrigan quickly recognized the vampire._

"_Donovan..." Said Morrigan looking at both vampires with disgust._

"_My name is Dee..." Said the Damphir._

"_You're a filthy half-breed damphir is what you are" Said Demitri looking with his pupil-less eyes at Donovan, who likewise did the same. Suddenly the all looked at the direction of Anita, who made herself know by a red aura that surrounded her. _

"_Anita...this is isn't you're fight, get out of here" As Dee said this, Demitri smiled and gave a boastful laugh._

"_You're still a weakling if you care for the girl" Dee looked at him angrily, gripping the Dhylec._

"_Stay out of this" He said back to the vampire._

"_Donovan you have to stop..." Said Anita with sad voice._

"_Stop, Ha! My dark side has given me things you can't comprehend...I'm so powerful now...I enjoy it" He said looking at Anita, who couldn't help but notice a tear in her eye. "So you cry now...good...it worked." _

"_Donovan...you have to die" She said, much to his surprise. Donovan for an instant was struck, he knew he had to die as well, deep down he knew. Anita was the only one who could do it...His self-loathing reached a pinnacle._

"_You...you dare?...Not even you can challenge me Anita...you want to kill me!? Try!" He said. Everyone readied themselves as this 4-way battle between Morrigan, Demitri, Dee and Anita was about to began, but before they could do that they and the castle were abruptly transported to another realm, in separate locations as a voice reached them and said "All souls as one..."_

Anita snapped back to reality, waking from the memory. She rubbed her eyes, taking it out a tear. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, looking herself in the mirror.

"You gave me the tools, Donovan, But I don't know how to use them..."

* * *

There he was, the cosmic being, still overlooking that cliff in Makai. 

"So predictable..." Thought Morrigan as she approached him. She was ready to fight him this time, she would not weaken like last time.

"Ah, my dear Succubus, you return to me" He said slowly turning around, looking at her with his deep dark brown eyes. Morrigan quickly flew to him, knocking him off the cliff as they both began descending into the depths of the gorge.

As his body fell, he began to transform, his mass increasing, his skin turning to what looked like pure silver energy, spines came from his back and his face disappeared. Morrigan however did not think twice, turning her wings into tentacles and wrapping themselves around him, stopping him from falling. "So you want to play tentacles huh? Fine!" He said in a more deep menacing god-like voice, he managed to completely break free from her tentacles with mass strength, turning into bats. The bats reformed Morrigan's wings and then suddenly found herself wrapped by silvery shiny tentacles, squeezing the life out of her. Before it seriously did damage however, she dissipated into many bats and reformed herself, now free.

"Soul fist!" She said firing a shining bat projectile from her hand. It hit the being with force, causing him to continue his descent into the gorge. He latched on the rocky walls and fired spherical silver projectiles at her. Morrigan dodged them easily and fired another soul fist, he let go to dodge the attack and continued falling, with Morrigan's wings turning into rockets to give chase to him. Suddenly the being found himself being chased by missiles, another form of Morrigan's bats. He began running down the cliff wall on all fours like a beast, evading the missiles, however one hit him and blasted him off the wall. He gripped back and continued running down the wall, which was forming an angle as it turned into a slope, with this he started sliding down and looked back at his foe. He put his hands forward and began firing small dots of his form at Morrigan, they were as fast and as piercing as bullets. She quickly covered herself with her wings, the leathery appendages protecting her from the barrage. Morrigan then turned her lower body into a drill and buried it on the slope, drilling after him. He began running, avoiding her drill attack, while hitting her with his bullet projectiles. The attacks hurt Morrigan slightly, but she continued her drill attack after him. He turned around and tackled her, her legs turning back to normal, kicking him upwards and sending him flying. As he did he fired more bullet projectiles, several hitting her before she shielded herself. Morrigan flew up and suddenly time froze for her, of her own cause. She reached into her her mind, calling and summoning, she found Lillith. She pulled her into the physical world, at her side. Between the two succubi they began to deliver quick kicks and punches to the being. Going as fast as light, then between the both of them they delivered a punch into his "abdomen" and sent him crashing through the slope, grinding as he finally stopped, hitting on level ground, he slowly got up looking at them. Morrigan combined with Lillith again, she was once again whole. She was a few feet above him and her hand was facing him.

From her came many missiles to his way, hitting him and the area and causing the ground to shake and pieces of earth to fly up. The dust that came from this went around her, completely blinding everything, but when it the cleared however, much to her surprise, he was still there, on his knees. He was hurt, she can tell by his limp movements. Suddenly he fired more of the bullet projectiles at her, surprising her and hitting her. She fell to the ground hard, but quickly got up.

"That's it..." she said as the bats around her started to morph. They formed three cannons, floating around her, each in her style, black with bat appendages, all aiming towards him. "SOUL ERASER" She said as the cannons fired longs beams of light at him. The explosion engulfed him and the sound was heard for miles. "That did it..." She said as she looked at the small cloud that formed from it, but then something came out. "NO!" She said as she saw him, back in his human form, approaching her. She saw that he was seriously hurt, although no wounds were visible, but he was limping and clenching his shoulder. "No, No, Soul..." She said preparing to fire a soul fist, but the attack didn't come, she had no more energy, she was starting to succumb to him again. "No, not now...NO!" She said as she started becoming disoriented again, holding her forehead, trying to keep her balance. Her wings turned into bats as they flew off, abandoning her. Before she fell, he grabbed her, putting his hand behind her head and the other around her hip. He saw blood coming from her lips, due to his attacks earlier. He definitely didn't want to hurt her, but she was going to kill him if he didn't manage to get the effect going, she could have actually won the fight with another Soul Eraser attack.

He wiped the blood from her lips as he bought her closer, closing the gap between them. Suddenly Morrigan began to feel better, her wounds healing, the blood disappearing. Off course she was still disoriented, he didn't heal that.

"Why?..." Morrigan said weakly

"Because I don't want to see you hurt" He said.

"No...why am I so weak...I can't hardly breathe around you..." she said as he gave a small snicker.

"That's actually mostly you're own doing there, honey" He said caressing her face with the fingers that held her head. She was confused, her doing? Why would she want herself to be in this position? "You see, you're desire for me stimulates into my mind, which my body as a receptor of you're thoughts, disable you're powers" He said finally revealing the cause of this.

"Im...po..si...ble" She said weakly as he kissed her cheek

"Tell me, Morrigan, do you desire me?" He said. Off course she desired him, besides the fact that he was strong and handsome man, he was a powerful being, and had massive energy readings. The only other ones with these kind of readings are herself and Anita. She didn't answer however, she didn't want him to hear that. "It's ok, I can wait" He said kissing her cheek again.

She couldn't move and her body was completely limp, it was infuriating to her. He kept on planting kisses on all over her left cheek. With one of his hands he gently stroked her hair as he continued softly kissing her. Morrigan wondered if she was actually enjoying this...she eventually came to the conclusion that she did, or this wouldn't be happening. She felt her lower lip being kissed, she moaned as this happened. She closed her mouth as he kissed her again, for the first time she was actually returning the kiss, not letting him do all the work After that, overcome with emotions, she fainted ...

"Not again..." He said with the unconscious succubus in his arms. He lifted her in his arms and put her over his shoulder. He teleported right in her castle, undetected, in her room. She placed her on her bed, before turning around to leave. However he turned around and looked at her again.

"She is truly beautiful..."

* * *

_Note: So this places this story a couple of years after Vampire Saviour, three to be exact when looking at Anita's age. _


	8. Darkhunters

After the Makai treaty between Morrigan and Anita, Anita gathered former darkhunters and made them into enforcers of the treaty, hunting down rogue darkstalkers that do as they wish. Anita chose the best ones to lead this force, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling. They had a past life as Darkstalkers: Hsien-Ko as a powerful zombie and Mei-Ling as a ward-paper that appeared on her hat, as means to support and help her sister focus her powers.

Hsien-ko and Mei-ling were both on a high rooftop, Mei-ling resting comfortably at the floor while Hsien-Ko looked with binoculars into another rooftop. Her blue skinned face had two small red dots on her cheeks, giving her an exotic look. Her dress was slightly skimpy, mainly her top showing much of her busty cleavage. She also had long sleeves that almost reached the floor, they each had three long and large claws at the end being quite intimidating. However her hands were out of the sleeves through holes at the tops, as they held the binoculars. Her top was a pinkish-red, while her sleeves were blue. The material in her waist that connected the top and bottom were yellow. The clothe that surrounded most of her pants were of a red color; the pants themselves being blue. She wore a hat that covered most of her dark-blue hair with a red ancient Chinese hat, with a yellow sphere at the top, yellow, matching the dress completely. Mei-Ling wore a similar outfit, however it was more yellow with some purple aside, and was more "conservative", also her hat was slightly more pointy.

"That informant was wrong Mei-Ling, I'm going to cut his throat for false information!" She roared angrily continuing to look for any sign of a vampire.

"Just keep looking and stop complaining" Said her sister not bothering getting up from her laid back position.

"You know I'm staring to won...Ha! target sited, Mei-ling!" She said looking at a casually dressed vampire on a far-off rooftop. Mei-ling quickly turned into the ward paper, attaching to her sister's hat, just above her fore-head. With that she took her arms and placed them into her long sleeves, gaining control of them With that she hopped silently from building to building. Reaching the building where the vampire was, she slowly walked towards him. He turned around and was startled, he began to panic for he knew who she was. Before he could do anything, large and wide swords surrounded the vampire, trapping him. Hsien-Ko approached the caged vampire as he looked to her with fearful eyes, it's not every day you go toe to toe with one of the more powerful darkstalkers.

"Well well well, according to what we got here, we got an illegal vampire, who's been accused of biting a young woman and passing the vampire state to her" She said in a bad-cop type of voice.

"It was consensual, I swear.". The reports did say something that the girl in question wasn't in a deep despair of her newfound status as a vampire, so he could actually be telling the truth.

"Well...if that's true, you're not in much trouble, you could apply for you're status on Earth if she doesn't press charges, but still vampire bitings must be presented before a court" She said in a more sympathetic voice.

"Her father wouldn't let her get bitten, he forbade her from going to court with me...and well she really wanted to be a vampire..."

"I understand what you're saying, but there are legal procedures to all of this...you still have to be arrested for the night" She said.

_30 minutes later _

Hsien-Ko and Meiling sat on the edge of the same rooftop, looking down to the metropolis below. The vampire was taken to custody by other darkhunters, and they didn't feel like returning to the "Darkstalker precinct" that day.

"Mei? Do you think our life has changed? I mean to me, it's gotten boring?" She said looking at her sister.

"Huh?"

"Seriously, it's kind of dull, catching low-class darkstalkers, or worse hunting human criminals...what I wouldn't do for some excitement..." Sighing she but her hands under her chin and looked at a billboard that had a picture of Anita arms crossed with a cat-lady, the sign said "Acceptance is a must...".

"It's funny how her public life is that of Anita, the simple fighter for darkstalker acceptance, yet she in reality whispers in the ears of all the leaders in the world. No one knows who she truly is, You gotta admire the girl sometimes..." Said Mei-Ling as she popped gum rather loudly.

"Well, I can change my skin color back to normal, not all darkstalkers can change their appearance, that's what kind of causes scares. Like someone from Sasquatch's species might intimidate quite a few people...and I like staying blue, you don't have to look normal to be cute..."

"I agree" Said a male voice from behind. As quickly as possible, Mei-Ling was back as a ward paper into her sister's hat. She looked at the stranger, covered in some type of purplish robes, with padded leather armor on the knees and other joints. He covered his head with a hood, leaving only his mouth revealed.

"Ok, who the hell do you think you are sneaking up on us like that?" She said ready to dig her claws in him.

"Just a friendly Darkstalker out for a walk in the city...if you don't mind" He said rather calmly.

"Bullshit! Show me you're I.D. And registration...Now" She screamed at him.

"Ha, you and you're hunters think you bring order to a chaotic world, nothing has changed..." He said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up" A giant steel spiked ball emerged from her sleeve toward his direction. He side-stepped to avoid and moved fast towards her, grabbing her and throwing her with great strength sideways, almost falling into the side ledge. She back flipped and managed to keep her balance from falling.

"You think just because you're in Anita's inner circle, you assume you're indestructible!?" He moved fast towards her, almost as if he was floating on the ground. With one palm he pushed her before she could do anything, causing her to fall to the alley below. Before she could float walk her way out of this, he appeared on top of her and knocked her down, ensuring her fall. Loud crashes were heard as she hit the trashcans, her body limp against the containers, her hat not too far away. Her hat and sister in paper form were covered with a green bubble, probably stopping Mei-Ling from escaping. He stood over her, before she could strike him, he quickly plunged his hand into her stomach, actually phasing through it and then did something to her insides. Nothing hurt, but she couldn't move now, she was paralyzed.

"I've messed with you're nervous system, you wont be moving for at least an hour...I just wanted to teach you a lesson." He said removing his hand from her stomach. He moved closer and knelled next to her, patting her dark blue hair. She couldn't believe how easily he defeated her, and now stood there taunting her. He felt his strangely cold hands gently grab her face, when she felt him kissing her cheek, she was truly humiliated. "But otherwise it was nice meeting you, Hsien-Ko" And like that he slowly phased through the floor, like some type of spectral being.

* * *

Lei-Lei has quite a temper right? 


	9. Blood Innocence

Not one, but two kinky scenes!

* * *

"Awww, you look so cute when you're helpless" Said Morrigan just finishing tying up Lilith, who was already bound by her wrists and ankles. She tightened the connection between her hands and feet behind her back, completely restraining her; also known as hogtying. Lilith was also gagged with a red ball gag. She was laid on her stomach and chest, her chest being pushed against as it has considerably grown over years to round C-cup. Morrigan began kissing her literal soulmate's back, receiving laughter from the restrained succubus. Her small body being tied up in discomfort, but not in pain, she was enjoying this as much as Morrigan was. The other succubus backed away for a moment, looking at the tied beauty.

"Now it's time to play" Said Morrigan as she heard playful giggles from Lilith. Before she touched her again however.

"Hey wake up!" Said a female voice as consciousness resumed in Morrigan. Being pulled from her dream world she was met with the pretty face of Anita, she quickly got up on her bed, feeling her forehead.

"How did you get...you know what, never mind...what are you doing here?" She said getting up from the bed and looking at her mirror, she could see Anita still looking at her with a half smug smile from the reflection. She was pretty today, she wore her trademark long button-down blue dress, but she two bangs in her hair today that really made her cute in Morrigan's eyes.

"Just seeing how you fared...let me guess? You fainted again?" Following a slight smirk that annoyed Morrigan. She turned her head back, looking at the human.

"Yeah I did! So what?" She said as she summoned a brush to her hair. "What the hell? I don't even need this" She said as she just fixed her morning hair by will power and bought it to it's beautiful state, and then threw the brush to the floor. "But...apparently according to him, my desire for him is what causes me to just go weak all of a sudden...I could have defeated him, Dammit!" She said as she punched the mirror, cracking it all over and causing her wrist to bleed. She pulled it out and healed her own hand flawlessly, looking at the human again.

"Interesting..." As Anita said that, Morrigan looking at her natural beauty for a moment, she hatched up another plan. To impress Anita, to take care of some loose ends in Makai and hopefully eliminate a powerful enemy.

"Anita, darling..." she said approaching the young woman with eyes that just went right through her. "I need you to stay tonight...there's going to be a...celebration which I'd like for you to attend"

* * *

Anita sat down at Morrigan's long dining table in the huge main hall of her castle. A large 7-foot demon came in, dressed with a tux and with a kind face on him, Lucien, Morrigan's butler and Maitre'd. She gave gave Anita a cup of tea, Earl Grey, her favorite kind.

"Compliments of the mistress, honorable Darkstalker" He said.

"Where is she anyways, Lucien?" Said Anita taking a sip of her tea. The taste of the tea went all throughout her body, it was so sweet...and suspiciously spiked.

"She shall be back soon, she's sending out summons to the ball this evening" He said pacing next Anita.

"A ball huh? What the hell is she planning?" Off course Lucien knew exactly what she was planning, but he wasn't going to spill it out yet. Suddenly a large pair of Bat-like wings appeared next to Lucien, unfolding themselves revealing Morrigan.

"Lucien, can you please leave us for a moment?" She said.

"Yes, Mistress" The blue demonic servant left the main hall. Morrigan slowly went behind the seated Anita, who was noticing anything as she continued sipping her tea. She placed her hands on her shoulders, feeling the warmness of her body.

"Is everything alright? Do you need anything else?" She said in an affectionate voice.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Morrigan slowly moved next to her, and lifted the girl's chin with her hand, meeting her own.

"You sure?" She said.

"Yeah" It amused Anita how hard Morrigan was trying to seduce her, her body was able to combat the ingredients of the tea, which likely would have made her more receptive to her advances. She couldn't tell her that she's not bisexual or lesbian, it amuses her too much. The face of disappointment she put on right then was priceless to her. With that Morrigan sat on the seat next to her, Anita then noticed a large ruby ring on her left hand, with not surprisingly bat like appendages coming from it.

"What's that?" She said.

"This...this is the Isis ring, proof I'm the head of Aensland Clan and therefore all of Makai for that matter" She said stretching her arm and showing off her ring to Anita. "Changing the topic completely" She abruptly said. "Tell me little one, are you a virgin?" She asked. Anita let out a small giggle at the question before answering.

"Well...I guess I'll tell you"

* * *

_Months ago_

Anita was done for today, getting phone calls from the leaders of the world and the most powerful people as well for hours straight as well as getting constant visits from Hsien-Ko and her problems concerning the hunting of illegal darkstalker activities just fatigued her. With the day done, Anita turned around in her seat and began brushing her hair, letting it loose from her pigtails.

_Knock-Knock_

Anita sighed at the thought of another visit from more darkhunters and their complaints. "Come in" She said in an annoyed voice as she turned around. A man came in the door, not a normal man, but a darkstalker. He was quite handsome to say the least, with short brown hair , a nice build that showed off some of his chest with button-down shirt.

"I don't recall having a meeting with a vam...oh yes, wait, you're Yussef Almalah, aren't you?"

"Yes mam that is me" He said in his Eastern European accent. He took the seat in front of Anita and sat down, as he did he changed his brown eyes that he had to reveal their true forms, no pupils.

"You said that you needed to speak about how vampires are fairing on Earth?" Said Anita eyeing the man completely.

"Yes vell, there is a problem concerning our image and the way we feed."

"Image?" She said raising an eyebrow at Yussef, he didn't seem to be kidding.

"Yes, the point of it being that no one wants to get bitten anymore. They think we suck out people's soul and turn them into immortal zombies" He said. "Now that is not true, I don't where this myth came that we are immortal, but ve're not! And we don't completely...suck out souls" Anita looked at him for a couple of seconds before responding.

"The soul as long as it remains in tact, can always regenerate, vampires suck out part of people's souls, thier life force. Remember Demitri, he did...suck out people's soul completely and turned them into zombies basically...with no soul and no will"

"Demitri...he...was far beyond a vampire...he was a monster...filled with greed and hate...he forgot what it was to be a vampire...But, he rounded us all up...summoned us in our time of need and promised us everything...all the vlood ve wanted...And I remember you on that faithful battle, you, Demitri, Morrigan and the powerful Damphir Dee and the whole Aensland castle suddenly disappeared...and then Morrigan's army attacked and crushed us, we retreated, some stayed in Makai, and a lot came here..." He said. "I stayed in Makai for a while, where I hid and bit some of the residents there, vampirism doesn't pass to them like to you humans, then I heard that you started making life better for Darkstalkers here" He then just truly noticed the girl's attractiveness. "I never realized you were...so young and...pretty" Anita raised another eyebrow in surprise. "I'm sorry...you see that's one of the reasons I came to you, the vlood bank system you made for vampires has helped a lot, believe me it holds our urges having to suck out blood packs that humans donated...but"

"It's not the same as biting someone" Anita finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, Yes, you see, biting someone is more than just absorbing a part of someone's life force and blood...it is an intimate process, that's why we usually bite someone from the opposite sex...it not only quenches our hunger and thirst, but our desire..." He said with emphasis on that last part.

"You just can't have normal sex?" the vampire was taken back by the question.

"Sex without the biting...is not complete"

"You know, I would think a young woman would offer herself to a vampire these days, I know a lot of people that don't care of being passed the vampiric state, especially to you..." She said rather flirtatiously with a smile on her face. That vampire was quite humbled by this compliment

"I vould think too, but I guess people get the wrong idea about being a vampire, they think we are immortal, that scares them, but ve are not immortal, not by a long shot...people are just scared" He said. Anita stood there for a while, she didn't know the answer to this problem, so she just said:

"Well, I'm sure some lucky young woman will eventually offer herself to you, until then, please..." She grabbed his hand. "Try to refrain from breaking the law..."

"Vill do, young miss..." He said getting up from his chair, as his figure walked back to the door, Anita thought of something. He was faily attractive, and she could not turn into a vampire from his bite, so it wouldn't hurt just too...

"Wait" she said as she got up from her chair, walking to hi in a rather unusual way as he turned around. She loosened up her dress collar, revealing more of her neck to the vampire. "Until another opportunity to you presents itself, take this one" She said unbottuning her two top buttons, revealing some of her cleavage. As she turned around with her back facing him, temptation did go through the vampire.

"But..."

"My body cannot be hindered by any means, even by vampirism...so just go ahead." She said as she rubbed her neck. Immediately she felt his hands wrap around her hips, and anticipating his bite. Instead his lips came into contact with her neck, kissing it softly. Laying his kisses, he began unbuttoning her dress slowly. "Is...this right?" She asked herself as the sixth button came undone. With one kiss that made Anita moan, suddenly her dress dropped to the floor. Redness came to her face as her beautiful body covered in underwear was made visible to the vampire. The vampire was pleased to see her nice backside being only covered with white panties, and he knew that her similarly colored bra holding her firmly round breasts will come off soon enough as well. He turned her around, facing her embarrassed face. He quickly kissed her on the lips, her being rubbed against her desk behind, as he did that he took her feet and took off her shoes, throwing them behind him. He then put his lips once again on her neck, feeling and smelling the blood and inside, he knew it was good, it even smelled sweet all the way through her skin. Yussef grabbed Anita's soft thighs and picked her up, sitting her on the desk. He continued nuzzling her neck, placing one arm behind her lower back and the other over her right butt cheek and he gave it a small squeeze, grabbing a hold of cotton and skin at the same time. He moved his hand back over her lower back as he kissed her one last time on her neck before finally...as he hissed, Anita let out a loud moan as his teeth sank into her neck, feelings of excitement and a small stinging pain running through her. To him her blood was truly fascinating, he never had tasted anything like it, not only was it the favored AB type, but it was just so unique for a human. He continued sucking out her blood as she continued moaning at this, besides the initial penetrating pain, it wasn't so bad afterwards. In fact now she found it quite pleasurable, even as her life force was being slowly drained. Her breaths were getting shorter as she continued moaning, she grabbed him for comfort, squeezing him tightly. She wondered if sex was like this at all and then suddenly he stopped, pulling his teeth out. It was too much power for him to absorb, he had to stop or he would have likely collapsed from it all. Yussef buried his face at her neck to catch his breath, feeling her hand at the back of his head, comforting him.

"You're like nothing I've ever tasted..." He said, Anita just smiled and said nothing. He started to kiss her puncture wound, comforting it as he grabbed her more passionately. He moved his lips to hers again, and began kissing her. His lips were still full of her blood, but she didn't care that her lips were being smothered in it as she continued her make-out. The time was near, he grabbed her leg, pulling it up as she was laid back onto her desk. Anita knew what was coming as he crawled on top of her...

* * *

_Present_

"Wow...hell of a way to lose you're virginity" said Morrigan as Anita finished the story.

"Yeah, you could say that again..." She said still dazed about it. "He was killed a week later by a werewolf, a disappointment really..."

"I just never thought you..." Said Morrigan still surprised at the story.

"Remember, Morrigan, I am what I am, but I'm still human..."


	10. The Makai Ball

First of the noble family edited chapters

* * *

"Anita, people have arrived already, let me see you" Said Morrigan screaming at Anita through her dresser door.

"I look like a slut!" She said from behind the door.

"No those are the kind of clothes I wear"

"Exactly!" With that Morrigan phased through the door, and found Anita skimpily dressed. With a short-skirted blue dress, that had a heart-shaped symbol on the top that revealed some of her cleavage. Morrigan was very pleased at this "I could just throw her in bed and make love to that all day" She thought.

"Hey!"

"Aww, you look so cute" Morrigan said almost laughing at the site. "Come on we gotta get down there, it's not proper for the queen of Makai to be late" She grabbed Anita by her hand and walked out the room. As they ran into the hallway that met up with the main hall, Morrigan suddenly stopped.

"Oh wait" Said the Succubus as she let go of Anita, she started to glow, all over her body. Suddenly her appearance had changed, no longer wearing her Succubus clothes. Now she wore a small white transparent dress, which her red underwear were clearly visible. On another note, her dress did match her Isis Ring, and also had a similar adorning tiara on her head. "Now I look like a queen."

"You sure? cause I think..." Anita was interrupted as she was once again pulled by Morrigan.

The main hall has it had it's tables removed as it was replaced by small crowds of people. On the other side was a throne, Morrigan's throne, being watched by two Incubus guards. Anita could hear the musicians play in the high balconies of the room, a classical tone to it, but also with a certain beat.

"Ok before you go in there...I know you're still wondering why asked you to do all this and why I asked you to hide you're power readings from everyone else, I need you here as leverage Anita, from what I'm about to do..." She said. Morrigan was suddenly being slightly squeezed by Anita's telekinesis. "Power, Anita, Power levels..."

"I am not to be used around in you're political games like some type of bitch!" She said fiercely pinning her against the wall.

"Anita, I don't think of you like that, just let me show you what I'm gonna do, believe me" Anita sighed as she let go of Morrigan. The Succubus quickly walked up to her, embracing and kissing the human on the cheek. Anita shrugged it off coldly as Morrigan said "Thank you for trusting me, little one..." then before she left she said that "Ok you are Ann Kreutz, a succubus and adopted daughter of Xell Kreutz, I already talked to him about this"

"The dragon?"

"Yes him, go to him, he's here somewhere and remember Anita...power levels..." She left, blowing a kiss to the human girl and flew down to her throne, drawing the attention of everyone.

* * *

Despite the massive crowd, finding a large red dragon was quite easily, thankfully the massive creature could fit through the entrance, he was a long beast, but not a really wide one however. He form seems to be like that of the European dragons, long slender bodies, reptilian qualities, two horns and a snake-like tongue. He was surrounded by many people, all of different Makai races. These were his family members, The Kreutz dragons were unique beings and their power was only surpasses by very few beings, but it was hard for them to reproduce. So they began adopting other beings that were homeless and were worthy into their house. These days the kreutz are mostly made up from descendants of those that the ancient dragons adopted, however leadership still passed down to the dragons. His extended family members included: werewolves, vampires, succubus, incubus, Bigfoots, Kitsune, catmen/woman, and many other of the Makai races. There was one particular one that Anita assumed was Xell's biological son, a green skinned 6-foot dragon, that could stand on his hind legs and walk in a humanoid manner, his appearance other than that was similar to his father.

She decided to check out the rest of the party before meeting her "father", she got a good look at how Catmen look like, male versions of Felicia's race. Their ears were more or less in the same place as Felicia's was, but their fur unlike the catwomen, completely covered their bodies. Their human-like faces however were hairless, giving a degree of attractiveness. Their scalp hair, like everyone that can grow hair on their scalp, varied in length and style like humans. They also wore more clothes than their females, while letting their tails out. The mystery surrounding the male sex of this species is that they cannot survive on Earth reasons unknown. The cat people had a noble family of their own, Hartland family, their leader an A-class Catman called Gregorio Hartland, the most notorious ladies man in Makai.

There was also another race that she's had few encounters with before, the Kitsune, fox demons. Over the centuries they have managed to "fox" their way into Japanese culture and became highly revered there, being worshiped at times. Very few of them were actually terrorizers though, which is why Japan has a better understanding of Makai. The Japanese were the ones to first translate Makai languague, and from the Japaneses language came the name of Makai itself. Most of them were just tricksters, as their nature. They barely take their true form on earth, almost always assuming human form. Their true form were beautiful, humanoid figures, slender bodies and the head of foxes, even the males have their attractiveness. The leader of this family, another of the noble families of Makai, the Gilman clan, was distinguishable by her nine tales. The leader was quite powerful herself, more or less about Xell's level, and was a known philosopher, her name wa Sierra do Gilam.

Harpies, winged men and women, fly at speeds that pass the sound barrier, and have great sound penetrating powers. Their moves are swift and fast, it's considered a martial art, Makenpo. Their current leader also makes up a noble family, he's a famous martial artist, holder holder of the  
666th level in Makenpo, Ed Funechika.

The last race she saw up close were the apparitions. These beings were made of will and the elements, there is no simple way to sum it up. They took humanoid shape, but not exactly physical to say, each one could be either made of water, fire, earth and wind. Beings like this reproduce slowly as well, but they found an alternative to keep their numbers up. They would find worthy human souls, and after their death the apparition would offer them a chance to become something greater. Their souls were then changed into an apparition and would live this existence for centuries. They also made up a noble family, the Lepe family, their current leader being a powerful wind apparition called Persimmon De Lepe, to humans though he was known as Iblis . His lands were in the Gila Gilala mountains, where the gate to the human world was.

Something else Anita noticed was that the women here dressed like if they were in a night club, highly skimpy and revealing, especially the Succubus. Hell, some wore nothing more than fancy string bikinis, but the strangest thing was that the men here weren't giving the same attention that human men would, Makai truly had sexual freedom. "Well when you look at their Queen, I'm not surprised." She thought.

As Anita walked around, she suddenly bumped into a woman. As she turned around and faced her, she felt a certain degree of dark emotions from her as she looked at her with hateful eyes. She was a Succubus, a brunette, she wore less revealing clothes than Morrigan and the most peculiar thing about her was her light blue-green skin. Despite that she was quite beautiful, but quite dark-looking at the same time. She must be from Dohma family, one of the nobilities here. Her appearance was basically like a male version of their last patriarch, Jedah.

"Watch where you're going, low-class" She said. Anita was one not to take shit from anybody, especially from a Succubus who thinks she's powerful, but barely scrapes the A-class rank. However she remembered Morrigan's word "Power levels...Anita" and although it pissed her off that she wasn't sharing her plan with her, she knows that she can trust the slut queen.

"She's with me, Yvette" Suddenly said Xell's biological son that appeared from the crowd.

"Oh look it's the Kreutz, the mongrels of Makai" Said the Succubus Yvette.

"I suggest you take that back, Succubus, you're family has been dwindling over the years, without the guidance of Ozomu, you're nothing and then that madman Jedah returned, he died, and you're family is leaderless" He said in a boastful voice.

"I am just as a capable of a leader as they were" She said as she drew a scythe for a weapon, ready to strike the dragon. The dragon likewise drew flames in his arms, ready to shoot. The people suddenly got nervous, as they could not stop this fight from such powerful beings compared to them.

"Glaedr" Said a booming voice from across the hall. The dragon extinguished the flames, still looking at the succubus in anger.

"My father's toleration...you should pray that it continues to exist. Come, little succubus...father wants to talk to you" He said taking Anita's hand and guiding her to where the Kreutz family was.

"Yeah thanks for that, Glaedr is it?" Anita said telepathically.

"You're welcome and remember...do not show you're true power levels...it'll scare a lot of people and the Queen's plan will not work then." He answered telepathically. Anita had trouble thinking of Morrigan as "queen" and this guy seems to respect that title fully. Suddenly she was face to face with Xell, the master of the Kreutz family. His appearance was more imposing up front, and his power-levels were a much more respectable high A-class, almost S. He stretched his long neck, and bought to Anita's, face to face. He saw in his pitch-black eyes that he was an old soul, thousands of years old, commanding respect by seniority.

"Well hello there daughter..." He said with his booming voice. "It is an honor to meet you, Anita, revered Darkstalker" He said telepathically.

"You too" she replied with her mind. "Greetings father.." She said with her mouth. Suddenly a small little creature flew up to her, about the size of a cat. Closer inspection revealed it was a small dragon, with Xell's and Glaedr's qualities. Blue in color, he flew around Anita's head rather joyfully.

"Say hi to you're little brother, Nank" He said as the little dragon began licking Anita's face.

"He's so cute." She said as she scratched the small dragon at it's chin, it emitting small smoke from it's nostrils as it made cute fluttering noises.

* * *

Morrigan had always hated balls and similar events, every time her father, Belial, threw them, it bored her out of her mind, this was one of the reasons of her many ventures into the human world. This time was actually worse, she sat on her throne, legs crossed and watched everyone have their times of their lives, it was really infuriating. She let out a huge bored groan, catching the attention of her two incubus cousins that were guarding her throne in their suited armor.

"Everything adequate, Queen?" one of them said.

"Yeah..."

"If I may speak freely?" He said.

"Whatever" She replied.

"Cousin, you're not one too call out balls, you were never one for it, Lord Belial would get quite angry every time you left when he was hosting one of these. So my question is...why?" He said, catching Morrigan off guard.

"...Cous...I'm sorry I can't tell you, just don't worry about me tonight" With that her cousins stayed shut for a while. For a couple of minutes Morrigan continued sitting like the Queen she was in her throne. She watched Anita from afar, dancing with one of her Incubus cousins, who was off-duty unlike the ones next to her. Still she was quite bored, when then suddenly a man approached the throne, sending feelings of shock and excitement through her. He wore a black and white suit, rather noble looking, with a mask that covered half his face. It was the cosmic being that had been sothering her for the past few days, and the she unforutantly enjoye. "It's him..no" She said to herself as he stood before, looking at her as he sent chills down her spine. Her mouth was slightly open.

"My queen..."He said. To this Morrigan answered the only thing she could think off.

"Oh great...it's the phantom of the opera himself" She said, hearing some snickers from her cousins.

"Amusing joke, you're highness" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I got lots of them to amuse you, what do you want and what are you doing here?" She said rather annoyed. He approached her closely, Morrigan being overwhelmed with chills, he bowed and kissed her hand on the ring. Her blush could be seen from afar as he did this.

"Is it against Makai custom to ask the Queen to dance?" He said. Morrigan was once again struck with surprise and said nothing for a couple of seconds, trying to buy the answer, before finally giving in and saying "No...it isn't"

"Well in that case" He said as he suddenly pulled her from her throne and bought him to her, her head against his chest. The incubus snickered at the sight of their cousin being manhandled. Her face filled with redness as the being walked her, arms locked, to where everyone else was. They weren't gonna do anything, it's not wrong to stop the dancing and the stranger wasn't giving up malicious readings anyways. They continued laughing at this.

"Enjoy you're dance cousin..."


	11. The Makai Empire

Another edited Chapter

* * *

"One thing you got to respect about humans is their musical abilities; it shames me to say that we've copied from them" Said Morrigan as suddenly the symphonic changed to a more jazz like tune. Morrigan put her hands on his shoulders, and he on her hips. 

"So mysterious being, stop being so mysterious and give me a name at least" She said.

"Hmmmn…a name…Josan, call me Josan" He said as they continued dancing.

"Josan huh? Ready tell me what you are?" she said in a slight demanding tone, but with certain sweetness to it.

"Ok I guess I owe you that much, I am…used to be an incorporeal entity. I did not have a physical body, but instead was made of pure energy"

"I know what "incorporeal" means…" she said rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry" He said as he gave a quick touch to her chin. A smile came back on the Succubus as he did.

"It's ok, go on"

"So, I wasn't the only one neither, me and my brethren used to wander the universe, observing everything and everyone. We were supposed to wait for mortal beings to shed their corporeal body and join us. The first planet that this evolution were to come too was hellstorm.."

"Pyron…" Said Morrigan as memories came back to her about this.

"Yes, unfortunately he evolved first…and paranoid that his race, who would soon follow, would betray him…after he evolved into a cosmic being, he quickly devoured his own planet…then he did the next best thing he could think off. To attack us, but he was no match for our combined strength, so we beat him and sent him running…to Earth unfortunately, though he was patient for 65 million years for life to evolve on Earth and on Makai as well…So we continued doing our job, watching the universe, until recently…something attacked us, and this time it beat us…I don't remember exactly what it was, but it sealed half of our powers and we were forced to take corporeal forms." Morrigan was very intrigued by this story. What kind of being can take on such entities of almost limitless powers?

"That's interesting….where are you're brethren?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, changing topic, why have you been after me? Why have you, a cosmic being, take an interest in a lowly corporeal being like myself?" She said with a smile.

"That's why" He thought. He gently lifted her chin and said "With a corporal body, comes..corporeal desires...You are the being blessed with the most beauty, you make insides twitch and tremble at you're site" Morrigan's face lit up as he said this.

"That's...That's just..." She couldn't really find the words. Josan just leaned in and kissed her as she was vulnerable in this state, she completely succumbed to his kiss.

* * *

Anita was nearby, she had the good luck of bumping into a darkstalker she hasn't seen in a long time. Rikou, the merman, his green kind of slimy body standing out here. He was with his wife and some of his family. His large red fin in the back of his head has already bumped into a few people, his blue scaled wife's as well. Soon another blue teenage merman passed dancing with a pink mermaid, who was actually of another species of merman, related to Rikou's. Their main difference being that their fins were more sloped and less pointy then Rikou's species, and they had two long antenna with yellow glowing spheres at the end. 

"That's you're son huh?" Anita said Rikou.

"Yup, and his girlfriend Micky" He said as the two passed before them. "How's that bumbling large crazy Sasquatch?" He abruptly asked.

"Oh he's fine, I think he's been interacting more with humans, I've been bothering him to do it, he's a stubborn one" She said, looking at Morrigan kissing some guy.

"Yup sound's like him alright, glad he's the same. Guy never changes..." He said now observing Anita, who wasn't paying attention.

"Is...is that him?" Anita said lowly to herself. Rikou looked to where she was looking, the kiss between the Queen of Makai and a stranger.

"What? Morrigan's kissing a guy? Wow, what a surprise" He said sarcastically, drawing laughs from him and his wife.

"No that's...not it"

* * *

Morrigan continued dancing a few minutes later, as nothing else seemed to exist at the moments...before she remembered off course what she came here to do. 

"Oh...I got totally sidetracked with you" She said as she touched his face, in a gently manner. "Stay, I have plans for you...tonight..." Morrigan turned and drew her wings, summoning the respect of the Queen of Makai to all nearby lookers. She flew to before her throne, and looked up at the band. Lucien was up there, she signaled him and like that the music stopped quickly. Everyone's attention shifted to her, like the Queen she was.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I threw this...celebration to announce something" She said going up the stairs to her throne. "Now then, first things first, I'd like all the nine other noble leaders to step up here, come to me, and let us see the ten families together again." She said, preparing for the others to join her. Through the crowd, first came Mephistopheles Bosital, grandson of the great Garunan Bosital, an old friend of her father's.

His appearance to humans would be that of "The Devil". Dressed nobly off course, and of the numerous horned demon race of Makai. But he was more powerful than any horned demon can ever hope to dream of. His red skin and 2 horns would likely cause horror to a human who know of this taboo. The one stereotype he would live up to is that he did indeed go to humans and offer them a wish, in exchange for their souls for him to consume. He thought if they were stupid enough to fall for that, they deserve to have their soul stripped. That was in the old days though, as now he is quite aged.

"Aww, Mephisto, Devilish like always?" She said bumping her arm into his chest, getting a rather hearty laughter from him.

"Ha ha, even in my old age, Queen"

Then came Sierra do Gilam, of the Gilam family. Her elegance being enhanced by her nine tails behind her, this would indeed cause humans to be humbled by her appearance. She stood next to her Bosital counterpart.

"Madame, always good to see you" Said Morrigan to the Kitsune.

Then came Yvette Dohma, the blue-skinned Succubus. Morrigan looked at her rather disappointed "Damn, not even sleeping with her got her to stop being such a problem" She thought. Indeed she did oppose Morrigan, politically, just like Ozomu and Jedah used too at her father. "Yvette...always a pleasure"

"I'm sure..." Said the other Succubus rather dry, not even looking at her queen. Next came came the wind apparition, Persimmon de Lepe . He came and shook his Queen's hand, he didn't say a word, he didn't really need too. His hand, while strong, fell rather "gusty".

Ed, the harpy zoomed in, landing next to Sierra. He folded his wings and touched his beak as he stood there.

Gregorio Hartland, the catman, came afterwards, his attractive body melting away all the woman, except Morrigan off course. While she did find him attractive, he had a rather big ego.

Taurus Drey came, the noble that Anita hadn't seen yet, he was from a first glance, a minotaur, going well with his name. He was 7'0, had smoke coming out of his nose at times and had a nose piercing, stereotypical of bulls. He was known as a vast collector of rare items.

Then finally came Xell, managing to make his way to the crowd and go up where the other leaders were. The massive creature circled his body around them in a semi-circle, his head giving a dirty look to his rival, Gregorio before looking at his queen.

"Ah and Xell, old friend, always good to have you" She grabbed the wyrm's face, kissing him above his nostrils. He smiled in his dragon-like way, Morrgain patting him like a giant pet. "Ok, we're all...wait there's supposed to be ten families...there's only nine including myself...which was?...oh yeah, the Maximmoff house" She said rather loudly, bringing laughter through the whole main hall. "Ha ha ha, the Maximoff house, that's what happens to traitors and would-be usurpers" She said giving a quick look to Yvette, who was rather annoyed by this stunt. "Ok, Ok,the Maximoff's house and their actions are indeed good for a laugh, but seriously, we need ten families" She said as everyone stopped laughing. "So I think there's no one better, or no people better to become the new noble family...then...THE LOST PEOPLE OF THE SARGASSO SEA!" She said, and quickly the hall erupted into a cheer. The few mer people there suddenly grouped up , grabbing Rikou and pushed him to where Morrigan was. It made perfect sense, even if he was from another sister species, truth be told he was still the most powerful merman alive.

"No, Damn it, I was emperor once in Brazil, I don't want this job again" Growled the merman being pushed by all the demons next to Morrigan.

"Aww, Rikou, perfect...the new Noble, Rikou Aulbath !" She grabbed his arm, pulling it up. "Just play along with this.." she said telepathically to Rikou. Cheers, especially from the mer people came all around.

"So now we have the ten noble families, with the new addition of the Aulbath clan, are together...but, not for long" She abruptly said, suddenly getting some murmurs from the crowd and the nobles themselves.

"What...do you...mean Morrigan" Said Yvette rather angrily. She contemplated what she was trying to do, none of them too pretty for her. "You're not..."

"I am...I hereby declare the end of all noble families!" There was silence for a moment, before half the crowd started screaming in opposition.

"Morrigan, people will oppose you! Do you want a civil war in you're hands now?" Said Yvette grabbing Morrigan's dress on the top. Morrigan laughed as the Dohma succubus tried to threaten her with such feeble words.

"Ha ha, I don't plan on a civil war, you fool. So, you're likely one to oppose me! Aren't you?" Morrigan held out her hand, twisting the insides of the other Succubus. She fell on her knees, in pain at Morrigan's attack. "You see. Many years ago my father after the death of you're grandfather Mephisto, competed with Jedah Dohma for Makai's favor, but Belial won and since then he was the King of Makai, for my giant of a father was undisputed, the title passed to me as Queen and now for too long the people of Makai have suffered from our bickering and political games, it's time to end this!" She tightened her hold on Yvette, as the blue Succubus continued gasping for air in pain. "Today...there is only me...there is no nobility...there is no Aensland...there is only Makai, it's people and Empress Morrigan" She let go of her opponent, as she her dropped to the ground, knocked out. "For those of you who think to oppose me, let me introduce you to my friend" She said to the crowd, half still quite angry at her. With that Anita knew what she was here for.

"Very good thinking, Morrigan" Her normal blue dress reappeared on her, and her full power were made known. The red Aura surrounding her, catching attention from all who didn't know she was there already. She quickly appeared next to Morrigan, as her powers and appearance sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Anita!" Announced Morrigan, by sending the message that she was allied with the "Savior", everyone would have to submit to the demands she just said.

* * *

Meanwhile over Aensland castle, a storm was brewing. Perfect for the mood, but the storm wasn't blowing in the red-skies of Makai for Morrigan. As the thunder roared and lighting struck, a structure descended from the dark clouds. It was a giant floating mountain, it's dark rock debris falling falling below into the cliffs surrounding the castle. It stopped right above the palace, looming ominously right over it. Under the structure were many comb entrances, and the chilling sounds of insect wings and buzzing were heard.

* * *

And those are the 10 noble families... 


	12. Invasion and Repel

"Makai...united completely under one ruler...I'd never thought I'd see the day." Said Mephistopheles in a rather grim manner.

"Queen...is this right?" Asked the Kitsune Sierra. Morrigan turned around, looking at the nobles, they were actually taking it better then she thought, better than the knocked out succubus lying a few feet away..

"Listen...the only thing you'll lose is you're power over you're people in you're respective regions...I mean you'll still have you're wealth, you're gigantic estates, you'll still even have influence in terms of politics...it's a change of government, I'm asking you to change with it" Morrigan then looked back at Anita, still keeping everyone in line with her power levels.

"Well, you'll hear no complaints with me, Queniee...or Empress...whatever" said Rikou as he stepped away from the rest of the nobles and went back in the crowd and the still baffled ball guests.

"Ha ha ha, I was never much lucky in terms of "Nobility" I am a warrior dragon, I train an army, not some plushy nobles, unlike you Gregorio" Said Xell as he laughed in his dragon like manner. The catman looked at the dragon, rather annoyed.

"Well, Xell, at least now you can stop bothering me, this feud between is is getting annoying" Gregorio said back to the Kreutz master. The dragon scoffed back at the cat man.

"Well then Xell, you will be commander and chief of the new imperial army"

"Ha, now that is a title I can die comfortably with!" roared Xell in his booming voice.

"Good, now you have an excuse to be violent and barbaric" Gregorio spat at him, before Xell could say anything, he was cut short by Morrigan.

"The rest of you will run for positions in this new government, you will be...what's the term again?... "elected", chosen by the people, into these positions. It's called "democracy"... and this type of government it's called...constitutional monarchy...well in this case, a constitutional imperial state..." Stated Morrigan explaining what she planned to Taurus, Sierra, Gregorio, Persimmon, Ed, Mephisto and Xell.

"Very smart, Morrigan...I am very impressed" Said Anita through their minds. She heard Morrigan's childish giggles echo her mind in response.

"I'd knew you would" She said. The human girl turned around, she thought any would-be-rebels got the message she sent. Walking up to the nobles, she almost stepped on the knocked out Yvette.

"Damn, there's still one more phase to go...where are they?" Thought Morrigan as Anita joined them.

"Well...with this, look like Makai is going to be more at peace with itself now...more boring actually...nothing interesting is gonna happen for a long time" She thought. Suddenly from behind her a large explosion came, followed by another one quickly. She didn't even bother to turn around as she heard buzzing sounds and looked at the abhorred faces of the nobles. "I take back everything I just said." she turned around to see a horrific site, she already had judged from the noble's faces. Two holes were blasted paralleled on the walls in the main hall, likely with explosions. But what was truly horrific was that the air all around the main halls were filled with demons called Soul Bees. Their humans like bodies were not enough to be normalized, due to their large bee-like abdomens sticking out from their lower backs, and their bug like eyes sticking out from their hair, as it ignored their fake black eyes in their faces.

"Soul bees!" Roared Xell. Inside his second stomach, the mixtures of hot gas, hydrogen and chemicals were about take place, which will lead to fire from his mouth.

"Don't do it...let them think they have us invaded!" Said Morrigan telepathically to everyone in the room. "Ha, now they'll pay for terrorizing these lands for the past three years in that stupid flying "Hive of Doom" of theirs" She thought to herself as two of them landed in front of her. These were not like any soul-bee she's ever seen before, most soul bees were weak creatures, but these... they were about 7-feet tall, highly muscled, matching colored swords drawn and overall their power-levels were mid-A class. Then... right on time, almost choreographed, another soul-bee appeared, she was stepping up the stairs to Morrigan's throne. While looking like the normal ones, she was a high A-class demon, meaning their leader and also quite a beautiful specimen among them. Her elegant legs only interrupted by short spines that grew out of her knee caps, her stockings going up to her black one piece suit that was decorated much like the stereotypical colors of the bee, black and yellow. Her almost shiny plushy purple hair, with her two real bug like eyes sticking out of them.

"Q-Bee.." Said both Anita and the new empress as they looked at their foe. The queen of the soul bees probably doesn't remember her, but they had an encounter in Majigen.

* * *

"_All souls as one..." the voice kept echoing her head. Anita opened her eyes, she was in some sort of large grasslands, the air definitely had a dark mood though. The wind was blowing air that sent chills down her spine, and the dark skies offered no thought of hope. She didn't get up, she just laid there, thinking of blissful memories. Something started changing in her..._

_Q-Bee was scouting for any potential food, if she was to be the dark Messiah's servant, she still needed food. Off course, if the opportunity presents itself, and she thinks it will; she'll betray that fool Jedah, and with his power conquer Makai and expand her race. _

_Then suddenly she felt a life form, she saw it clearly, a small human girl walking around this place, with a blue-white Romanian like dress. She looked about 5-years old, she had two-long pigtails and had a kind of emotionless face on her. _

"_Well, it'll have to do for now" She said as she zoomed down ready to consume the child. She stepped before the girl, who had stopped and looked at her with those piercing eyes. Before the queen of the soul bees took another step however, a large white sword appeared before her, separating her from the child. The sword's gripped was then filled by a large and intimidating man, Donovan, as the man he was, not the man he is now. Instead of the noble attire he wears as Dee, he wore a simpler Buddhist warrior attire, and had large brown beads surrounding his body. _

"_You shall not harm this girl!" He said as he gripped the Dhylec tightly._

"_Interesting" Said the Queen of the soul bees._

* * *

Anita remembered that fight ending well for that state that she was in, they had managed to send her running, but here she is now, no more powerful than she was back then.

"I see you've met my W-Bees" She finally spoke, in a charming yet malevolent voice.

"W-Bees?" Asked Morrigan as she sat on her throne again, she knew this kind of disrespect would bother her foe.

"When I escaped that cursed dimension, I had enough souls to bring my hive out of that depression they were in...I was able to make improvements as well, over the last three years we have been stealing the souls of you pathetic lifeforms, and I was able to bring my race from the brink of extinction and made them all into something respectable, like we were millenniums ago...and now...you're all here...the nobles...with you people dead, Makai has no hope and shall fall under my wrath and the wrath of the soul-bees. My Warrior-Bees shall handle the rest...you're mine, so called "queen of Makai". I want..you're body...what it's inside you're little beautiful body." She said as she drew her insect wings, ready to fight at any moment.

"Aw...very interesting idea Q-Bee...but you see. You came here expecting to find nothing more than A-class beings" Said Morrigan as she stood up and walked towards her Soul Bee foe, the rest of her army watching closely for any movement, waiting for their mistress to attack. "I was expecting you to come here, oh wicked witch of the west, and indeed you fell for it."

"What do you mean?" Said Q-Bee as she now began to think that perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all, Morrigan looked way too calm...and the girl next to her was hiding her real power levels...she seemed frightful and there was also something familiar about her...

"You see you're not the only one's that changed, I came into the Majigen as an A-class being like you, but now I am at full power...I am S-class, I am Empress" With that Morrigan revealed her true energy readings to her. Indeed Q-Bee should have known this, everyone else seems to know, she should have tortured people for info instead of just destroying and devouring everything.

"Damn me and my assumptions." She thought as she began to back away.

"And that's not all my dear little Q-bee, I'm not the only one...There are two more S-class beings here, far more powerful than you...so in my point of view, it looks like you're pretty much fucked." She said with emphasis on that last cuss word before commanding "Anita! Josan!" And like that Anita also revealed her true power readings, Q-Bee began to back away, shocked and appalled at this, then she bumped into someone, as she turned around and faced another S-class being, a frightful looking silvery skinned being, faceless, with long spines on his back, she really now knew she made a big mistake. "Anita, show her what I mean"

Anita, with a slight smirk on her face, put her palm forward, with a flick of her fingers, Q-Bee prepared for the worse. Instead her two W-bees were blasted from their position, a supersonic speeds, with a powerful telekinetic blast on the other side of the hall. Almost as quickly a number of P-Bees, the other weaker soul bees, fired a quill like attack at Anita. She barely moved, the quills did nothing as they were crushed by a blue shield around her. She looked at the amusing little C-class demons, trying to attack her, she raised her palm again, flinging them all against the wall.

"Stop!" screamed Q-Bee, halting any other attacks from her army. Looking at Anita with her real bug eyes, causing her head to lower, to Anita she was looking at the top of her head. Then she suddenly screamed "Royal Jelly!" and like that she zoomed into Anita, stinging her right through her, impaling a hole through her stomach; she didn't even flinch though. However as fast as that, her mass quickly increased, turning her into a deformed sculpture of herself. It was a horrible piece of art, with her deformed eyes and legs, shunning the girl's real beauty. Q-Bee's body fell limply to the ground, like a sagging corpse, before it disappeared.

"Anita" Screamed Morrigan, this attack of hers was highly destructive. "Why did she let herself get stung like that?"

Suddenly the sculpture cracked, and then exploded with a loud noise and broke into pieces, leaving only the base and the surrounding shards. To Morrigan's surprise, she found Anita standing there, holding the queen of the soul bees by her throat. Once again, Anita smiled at her foe, sending deep fear trough her exoskeleton.

"I admit...that kind of did hurt...but still...ok listen up! If you want you're queen to live, you'll go back to you're hive, now" Screamed Anita to all of the invaders, still fluttering their wings, not moving from their hovered spots. "Well...?"

"You...fool" Said Q-Bee with in her weakened, half-choked state. Anita looked back at her, surprised she was still conscious "I have heirs...a number of people who can become the new Q-Bee if I die...it won't really matter much to them if I do...so if you want to kill me...just do it"

"No, we won't Q-Bee" Said Morrigan snatching Q-Bee from Anita with her own powers, levitating her in front of her. Her own eyes looked at the soul bee's beautiful fake black ones. "Because it would be a waste for you to die, and that time period until you're successor is chosen, my army will have crushed your's, although I think between Josan, Anita and myself, we wouldn't need them...You're death will mean the end of the soul bees. Do you really want that?" Said Morrigan as she drew the abused Q-Bee closer, their faces almost touching. "Choose wisely..." She whispered to her ear. Q-Bee thought for a moment, end her race and everything she's worked hard for? Or meet Morrigan's demands? She then made the choice, with hesitation off course.

"Don't...hurt them...please...do what you want with me"

"Then tell them!" Demanded Morrigan. With that Q-Bee looked at the rest of her soul-bees, and that was enough to get them to start scrambling again. Quickly they came out through the holes they came through, leaving their queen behind. Q-Bee turned and faced the smiling new Empress of Makai.

"Oh...what..." She was out cold for now, due to her failed attack from Anita and some of Morrigan's "powers" affecting her.

"You made a good choice, little Q-Bee, you really do care for you're race."

* * *

Another edited chapter 


	13. They awaken

Morrigan waited, for at least an hour, for everyone to leave. They were quite shaken, the government that ruled them for millenniums just went a complete restructure and they were nearly killed by the Q-Bees, their mountain like hive still floated over Aensland Castle. Morrigan understood their dilemma quite well, but it was wasted worry, they were never going to succeed. However Anita and Josan seemed to have disappeared at the moment.

The Succubus empress walked through the now empty hallway; well mostly empty.

"Yvette...what do you have on you're mind" Said Morrigan not bothering to look at the Dohma Succubus "The bitch is still here.." She heard her footsteps get closer to her, Morrigan was prepared to punish her again.

"Morrigan...I'm...I'm...sorry" This caused a spur of surprise in Morrigan. Her political rival, was apologizing to her?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"In my blind jealousy, I never saw the big picture...I never saw what was best...you did it Morrigan, you did the unthinkable" She could feel the sadness and regret in her voice.

"This is too good to be true..."

"When I woke up...I saw you...in all you're deserved glory...with Q-Bee in you're grasp...that's when it hit me" Morrigan controlled herself from not turning around and hearing this head-on. "for the first time I realized, that perhaps the Aensland Clan are the rightful rulers of Makai..."

"I told you it's not about Aensland anymore, it's about other people's need." Said the empress with her back to the other Succubus.

"Nonetheless, what I'm trying to say, Morrigan...is that I bow down". She was fighting the urge to see the face of her now supposed former political rival.

"Bow down?"

"Yes, I submit...you are the Empress, I am now but a citizen here." Finally Morrigan turned around, to see the other Succubus indeed bowing down before her.

"Yvette..." Said the almost teary-eyed Morrigan as she walked towards her. "Damn you, why do you have to make me cry...get up" She said as she placed her hands on the sides of Yvette's shoulders, gently standing her up again. Meeting face to face with blue skinned succubus, with matching beautiful eyes "I'm sorry I tried to choke you're heart earlier" She felt the embrace of arms from her, which she too returned emotionally. Her tears landing on Yvette's soldiers, making them moist.

"It's ok...just don't do it again, it hurts"

* * *

Q-Bee was unsure what happened, as she hung there, wrists shackled, given sedatives to stop her wings from moving, she herself could barely move. Also she was blindfolded, though it didn't look like it, since her real eyes on her hair were the ones blindfolded, not the fake ones on her face. "How could I have been so stupid?...I should have known" she thought.

The room around her was actually some type of guest room, not a dungeon as she thought she was. The only thing she could do is feel her own slow breaths, and her muscles loosening as she hung there. Suddenly she felt the door open, and the steps of something come in. She began to sweat, she didn't know what they would do to her and her beautiful body, and she also needed to feast soon. She felt warm fingers touch her cheeks, she knew it was the touch of a woman, the touch of the so-called empress herself.

"Are you enjoying this Morrigan?" Spat Q-Bee at her.

"Quite..." She replied continuing to caress her cheeks. Q-bee groaned at her treatment, but she knew that in her weak state she would fall soon to Morrigan's aroma, which at the moment was raising her sexual desire for the Succubus.

"Damn you...stop it" She said as she felt her face being cupped in Morrigan's hand. Feeling Morrigan brush her lips against her neck, she knew it was a hopeless situation.

"Stop what? Little Q-Bee?" She continued to nuzzle the soul-bee's neck, sending ecstasy of arousal down her. Soul-bees barely view sex as pleasure, it's done for reproduction solely, although she recently altered the laws of soul-bees allowing everyone beside her to reproduce sexually, it was still a highly biological view of sex. Yet the succubus was giving her feelings she barely ever had the pleasure of feeling before, and she was hating herself for succumbing so easily. "Don't you still want...what's in body...are you hungry little one?" The Succubus whispered to her ear.

"...Yes...I'm hungry."

"I will give a little sip of my energy, or my soul whatever you call it...here" Q-bee felt her lips being pressed by some skin. "It's my wrist, absorb..." Soul-bees have hidden fangs that are barely used anymore, but it is one way to get their fill. Without hesitating, she extracted her fangs and bit. Instantly she felt much better as she felt the surge of energy go through her body, however it wasn't enough to fight off the sedatives. "That's enough" Said Morrigan pulling out her wrist.

"Please...more" Begged Q-Bee, Morrigan kissed her on her cheeks as she pleaded.

"Nah...keeping you hungry keeps you submissive" She kissed her left cheek again.

"Please...Morrigan, have mercy..." Morrigan ignored her as she continued to touch her all over, planting kisses all over her face. Q-Bee began to moan, she couldn't help it, she was enjoying it, her touch...her everything. She wanted her to do more to her...much more to her.

"Why should I?" She kissed her again. "You haven't shown mercy these past three years, attacking cities with that flying fortress of yours, consuming everything and anything...you know I should have told Iblis to leave the human gate undefended, cause there, Anita would show you just what it is to be unmerciful" She planted another kiss, this time on the Soul bee's lips. "I think the rest of you're life as my slave will do you well..."

"No...please..."

"You know you deserve it..." she kissed her lower lip softly. Then she kissed her upper-lip; Morrigan just loved her beautifully sculpted body and how she could touch it without objection.

"Please..." Morrigan was off course wasn't going to go through with making her a most exotic sex slave, tempting as it is, she had bigger plans for her.

"How about..."

"Anything" Pleaded the soul-bee.

"You and you're race will serve me now, you can no longer have complete souls, if you join me we will give you the adequate energy...I learned that you don't need to consume whole souls to survive, a special someone thought me that." She brushed her lips against the tied up beauty's nose, sending jolts of tingling down her.

"I will serve you...my empress...for the sake of my race." With this Morrigan gave her one last kiss on her lips, sending her to slumber for a while.

"Now...my day is complete."

* * *

A while later she went back to the main hall/throne room, and promptly sat on her throne. Crossing her legs, showing off her legs, she still wore the same the same outfit she wore the whole day. Sitting there, it was a pretty stressful day for her, so she just closed her eyes for a while. Her thoughts came back to Josan, the cosmic being that's been after for the past few days, and the man whom she desired the most. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her legs, passing his hand through the soft skin.

"Josan..." The man in question placed his arm under her knees, picking up her from her throne. She didn't bother opening her eyes, as she felt his lips kissing her; those tender lips that she's come to loce "I have a question, my love, how come I don't feel weak anymore around you?"

"Because, by confronting me and yourself as well, you are no longer hesitant to have feelings for me, you're mind no longer activates those powers of mine to keep you like that. Not that I wish I couldn't do that myself, I would keep you all to myself" He said as he kissed her again.

"Really?...so tell me something, does this mean I can make love to you finally?" She said as she caressed his face

"Yes"

"Then take me, carry me upstairs to my room, I shall show you just what it is that we corporeal beings do in the pinnacle of our desire." With that he began to carry the puddy Succubus in his arms toward the door out of her, but someone else was in the room.

"Hey!" She heard a voice that was familiar to her. She turned her head and saw Anita standing there, looking at them with irritated eyes. "Before you...um deflower him...I'd like to ask him a few questions" she said as she approached them.

"Damn it Anita, you're not a fucking detective here!" She said rather irritated that she would interrupt this, although she could forgive her or being cute.

"Just a few, and don't talk to me like that again, oh mighty empress..." With that Josan put the Succubus down and approached the human girl.

"Yes mighty one?" he told her.

"Mighty one...pfft" she thought. "How many more of you are there?" She abruptly asked.

"Not counting myself, there are five more of my brethren" He said.

"Where are they?"

"Dormant...likely all on Earth...I'm not so sure" He said pacing around the two women, with a rather worried look on his face. "They will cause casualties when they awaken, not massive at first, but still...When they get to be, they will be pissed and confused at their new corporeal existence, these new feelings that they have...they have no idea who did this to us, and they sure as hell won't be looking for those answers for a while"

"Why haven't you gone rampaging around then, and why did wake up first?"

"They chose to deny what has happened, that's why they sleep, I accepted it fast and came to terms with my feelings, I want to find out who did this and why, but I also had time to spare, I knew I didn't have any worries to ensure, so I just followed my lustful feelings and went after Morrigan" The succubus blushed as he said this. "but I sense they wi..." He cut himself off, his breath was gone and he fell on his knees to the floor. Both Anita and Morrigan sensed what he senses, massive power readings were coming from Earth. "My brethren...they awaken."

* * *

_Kenya, Africa_

The huntress, the general, the teenage beauty traced through the jungle, picnic basket in one hand, AK-47 in another. B.B. Hood slowly made hey way through the dense forest, hearing the hostile calls of the animals in the forest, and the even more hostile calls of were-jackals. Her dog harry loyally tailing his mistress, he was no longer a cute puppy, but a large ferocious dog that can tear a man in half. Her combat boots stepping on the mud, jumping up and hitting her black dress, sweat accumulating on her red bandanna, she thought this night would be rather boring. She came to a clearing, where now she overlooked the vast savanna, she took out her binoculars from her basket and looked. The clearing revealed nothing so far, besides a few grazing animals and their predators.

"Not even a damn were-jackal reveals himself dammit...wait a minute what the!?" She said as she spotted a silvery glow, as she zoomed in, she spotted a most interesting site. A creature of some sort, with silvery glowing skin, was walking aimlessly around the fields, apparently going nowhere.

* * *

_Somewhere in Eastern Europe_

A monastery, lone in the fields, surrounded by farmlands that fed the country, stood there. One lone monk appeared out of the temple, crucifix in hand, ready to pray outside like he did every night for mos of his life. He set himself knees first, before him lay large crops, blocking his view, he raised his head and prayed to his God.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, our Lord is with thee..." He stopped praying as he heard rustling in the crops before him. He quickly got up as he saw a silvery glow come before him. His religion in mind, he knelled down again.

"I am not worthy..."

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

An explosion suddenly rocked the streets, sending cars pummeling and other cars from stopping. Thinking this to be a terrorist attack, people began running and panicking madly. In the center of the explosion, another silvery cosmic being appeared, this one with spines on it's arms instead of backs.

Curios to see this a red-head succubus revealed itself, and flew quickly before the creature. She then realized she couldn't take on this S-class being, and she started backing away. The being saw something in the Succubus, it looked at her slender body. It liked the way it was shaped, the way her breasts were barely contained in her outfit. It found her beautiful...and it had to belong to it. The Succubus tried to fly away, but she was caught in it's tentacles, it was a hopeless situation for her.

* * *

_Beijing, China_

This was another of the former so called "chosen Darkstalkers", High-A class, fought against every foe you could think of. Yet his existence these days were not what they should be, wondering the earth alone. Only accompanied by a creature in the shape of a black/purplish blob, with huge lips that hid a large tongue, it hoped around, following it's master.

It's master, a blue skinned man with long hair, wearing nothing but long blue leather pants with one side having a decoration of the British union jack flag, walked the suspiciously empty streets of one of the most crowded cities in the world. He decided he wouldn't hide tonight, he had enough of it. He could not be in these growing world factions, not even Anita would accept him, he was sure. His guitar banging on his back softly on his back, he suddenly sensed humans. Lord Raptor drew his guitar, waiting for the humans to appear. A trio of Chinese military men appeared before him, the middle one having an officer's uniform.

"Captain Sao, you just don't give up...do ya mate?" Said the zombie to the Chinese man.

"Mr. Raptoh, you're not even trying to hide anymore, now you just cause trouble for us, we had to force curfew to stop you..."

"Why do you and you're bloody soldiers insist on harassing me since I've stepped foot on this godforsaken poor excuse for a country?" Anger came onto Sao's face as he said this.

"The people's republic must defend itself against threats like you. We don't trust you're kind, and you just look rather unpleasant and sour"

"What's biting you? in this form I'm a desirable man...and what? I've barely done anything wrong dammit!"

"The Australian government and it's capitalist masters will be shocked when we send them you're head to their doorstep" Lord Raptor then drew his guitar, as in ready to play. Many soldiers suddenly appeared on the rooftops, pointing their assault rifles at him.

"Captain Sao...mate..." His body mass increased, his blue skin stretching. "For the last" his hair receded, leaving strands of spiky hair on his head. "Bloody time..." His lips receded, hiss gums disappeared, leaving only his teeth to bear. "I do not work..." Suddenly his stomach was no longer there, it looked like it was bitten off, there was some spines coming from them, his stomach had been replaced with some demonic mouth. "for the Australian government!" He gripped his guitar, he would show no mercy tonight. "Ok, what song should I play today, how about Led Zeppelin's _Dazed and Confused_" The soldiers gripped tightly as he was about to strike the strings. "Hmmmn...no that wont do...I got it, Black Sabbath's _Iron Man_" And like that he played the first strong riff for the song in question, sending shock waves to one of the buildings. The result was an explosion that likely killed all of them and left a huge chunk in the building. He quickly dodged any incoming bullets and hid behind a crate, Le Malta the blob following him. "Le Malta" Obeying it's master's silent order, it took the form of an amplifier, ready to strengthen the guitar's attacks. "Sao, I will destroy you and this whole forsaken city...I'm sending you all to hell" Before he was about to repeat and send waves of destruction through the neighboring streets, an explosion beat him to it. He quickly jumped out to see what it was, it came from beyond Sao's position. So he ran to where he was, the Chinese commander's back was facing him, likely to see the cause of the explosion. No one fired at him yet, perhaps he had killed them all, or perhaps there was a greater threat than himself. "Unlikely..." he thought. He had managed to stand next to the shocked military men, they gave no attention to him, and he soon saw why. Some type of silvery being was approaching them, it was glowing, it had spines on it's back, and it's faceless head gave no motives to what it was gonna do. However they all knew this was trouble.

"Mr. Raptoh..." Said Sao almost silently.

"What?" Replied the ghoulish zombie.

"I think that for the time being, we could let bygones be bygones..."

"Agreed"

* * *

_Somewhere in the United States_

The last cosmic being appeared in the middle of the Nevada desert, it wondered slowly. It's only thought was to destroy...it knew only hate and anger at this moment and there was only one way to quench it.

* * *

Ok, done editted, took some time for the noble families, it was bad job, but I can elaborate more on the sequel. 


	14. Message, Read, not chapter

I have begun work on the sequel, but there are things I have to fix first. Mainly the royal families...I discovered that thy weren't right...these chapters affect the Makai Ball, Makai Empire and Invasion, I have fixed them all.

They say they classify the beings in terms of nobility, I will instead use this system to rank their powers.

I blame Capcom for not elaborating on the back story that much, damn it. I found only two pages with the back story.


End file.
